Hell of a witch
by BaconAndOnion
Summary: In this alternate universe, a lonely bookworm finds a new challenge in figuring out, how to get along with an interesting, if a little crazy, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.
1. Chapter 1

_AU: __Tom Riddle died with Merope at birth. __The Death Eaters were never organized. Many wizards and witches still hated muggle-borns but Dumbledore's hard work in advocating for their rights had kept them at bay and with no one to take the lead they never started a war._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. There's no profit from this.

* * *

The bushy-haired nerd sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Fred and George sitting close by were whispering something to their friend Lee Jordan, while pointing at the teacher's table. She looked there too. She saw Dumbledore. McGonagall's chair was empty because she was escorting first years. Then there was Hagrid towering over everybody else. And then she noticed the woman sitting next to her least favourite teacher, Snape. Mass of dark curls, aristocratic face and a tight corset over black robes. She have never seen anyone like her and was instantly intrigued.

"George, who is that?"

The boys started talking one over the other.

"That's Bellatrix Black. Sirius's cousin, that's Harry's godfather, by the way."

"I heard she was crazy. That she is a huge blood purist."

"You mean THE Bellatrix Black? The one who killed her husband and then went to St. Mungo's pretending she is insane to avoid Azkaban?"

"That's the one, Lee. Although none of that is proven."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Do you honestly think that if half of what you're saying is true, that Dumbledore would hire her?"

"Let's face it, Dumbledore is old, and he was always a bit cuckoo. The way I see it, hiring a deranged psychopath is his idea of a joke."

Hermione was definitely curious. All throughout the sorting she kept glancing at Ms. Black.

When Dumbledore introduced her as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher she got standing ovation from the Slytherin table. Of course, she is Draco's aunt, Hermione realized.

Well, that wasn't great news. Draco was often picking on her and other muggle-borns. Last year he even started to call her mudblood. She kept reminding herself, that it is just because she is doing well in school and it makes others jealous, nothing personal. But it didn't always work. Sometimes she still found herself crying in the bathroom, feeling hopeless. This year though, she was determined to turn that around. She ate the delicious dinner, hoping that professor Black won't be a big problem to her plan.

* * *

THE WITCH AND THE WARDROBE

She was proven wrong right at the first DADA lesson. The students that were slowly entering the classroom were greeted by a wardrobe that shook slightly every now and then and by an impatient looking professor Black.

"Quickly, quickly, I haven't got all day!"

All the chairs and tables were moved to the walls and so kids were standing in the middle of the room.

Professor Black used her wand to shut the door and turned her attention to the nervous looking students.

"Who knows what this is?"

She pointed behind her.

Seamus leaned closer to Dean and said: "I know what this is. A wardrobe." Everyone who heard him started laughing.

"That's five points from Gryffindor, now OUT of my class!"

All the glee died out as Seamus grabbed his bag and left behind his scared classmates. Not the Slytherins, of course. Malfoy and his squad could barely keep it together from laughing. "I told you she's amazing." Draco told his friends in hushed voice.

"Again, who knows what this is?"

Hermione's hand went up. Bellatrix looked at her expectantly. "I think that's a boggart. A dark creature of ambiguous nature. It takes the form of the thing that a person fears most. No one knows its true form."

"Good. Does anybody know how to stand up to a boggart?"

Hermione raised her hand again.

"Yes?"

"With a spell Riddikulus."

Bellatrix cocked her head slightly and gave her a piercing stare.

"Are you Hermione Granger?"

Hermione was pleased, "Yes, I am."

The professor's voice was sweet.

"From what I hear you are a smart girl. So smart in fact, that I suppose you wouldn't mind demonstrating to the rest of the class how it's done. You can be the first one to tackle a boggart."

"But professor, I…" Hermione stammered. She read the theory but never tried it.

"Now, Granger. Step up or get the hell out of my class."

Hermione's wand was shaking in her hand as she made a few steps forward.

Bellatrix unlocked the wardrobe. You could hear a pin drop.

The door slowly opened with a squeak. But there was no scary monster that appeared in front of her.

"Professor McGonagall? What's going on?" Hermione asked, confused. Bellatrix watched with interest. She remembered McGonagall even from her school days. She couldn't see a reason why the nerdy mudblood would be scared of the woman.

McGonagall looked at her gravely. "Miss Granger, I have bad news for you. I'm afraid you cannot study at Hogwarts any longer."

Hermione was in shock. She forgot about the boggart, her wand hanging uselessly in her hand. "But why?"

"You failed all of your exams. You just don't have what it takes to be a witch. Tonight, your wand will be snapped, and you will be sent back to your family to live out the rest of your life as a muggle."

"No. No that's impossible."

"I'm afraid it is not. You failed."

As amusing as it was, Bellatrix couldn't stand to watch this level of incompetence any longer. "Come on, girl. It's a boggart. Use your wand."

Hermione remembered. She raised her shaking wand. "Riddikulus."

Nothing happened.

"Pathetic. Again!"

Now tears were streaming from her eyes as she whispered "R-riddikulus."

"Useless. Are you even a witch? Seriously, what Dumbledore allows to enter Hogwarts!"

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Much to her embarrassment, she was unable to stop the tears from running down her cheeks.

"Ugh, you disgust me. Get out of here! GO!"

Hermione broke down into sobbing mess and ran out of the classroom. She never felt this hurt or humiliated in her entire life.

Hiding in the most secluded corner of the library, she cried her eyes out, not caring about missing other lessons, that's what her time-turner is for. And she used to think that Draco and his pack were bad. It was clear to her now, that he had learned hurting people from true master.

* * *

NOT ENOUGH BOOZE TO WASH DOWN ALL THIS

"God, I'm tired."

It was Friday evening and Bella was sitting in her room with a massive headache and a bottle of firewhiskey as her solution to it.

Incompetent students, a pissed off McGonagall and her irresponsible nephew provoking a hippogriff. What a week!

Like it wasn't enough that she has to endure filthy mudbloods in her class, McGonagall dragged her to Dumbledore's office for a chat. She promised to play nice just to make them shut up. And if she was completely honest with herself, to get away from that piercing blue stare. She was apt in occlumency, but she was afraid her shields won't be enough to hide her mind from such a powerful wizard. She always felt a bit of sympathy from him and she couldn't stand it. He was one of the few people who knew about her past. She didn't give a shit about the rumours. She preferred them to the truth.

"To hell with you, Dumbledore." And she took a healthy swig from her bottle.

Her thoughts now turned to the moron that was her nephew. Hippogriff baiting, who does that? Yesterday she received a tear stained letter from Cissy, the overprotective mother. She spoils the boy way too much.

However, she too was scared when she first heard that Draco was hurt. He was her nephew after all. She travelled a lot but the time she spent in England she spent at Malfoy manor. The boy loved to listen to her adventurous stories and she always brought him back a gift. He in return told her about his adventures in Hogwarts. About the self-centred son of two aurors who became a quidditch star his first year. Draco was so proud of himself when he managed to get him detention by luring him out in the middle of the night for a duel. About the mudblood know-it-all who doesn't know her place. The Gryffindor girl who has almost all the teachers wrapped around her filthy finger. And how he and his friends liked to remind her who she is. About the potions master who was his favourite teacher for giving Gryffindors everything they deserved and more.

It was Draco who suggested she should take up this job. Both he and her sister constantly nagging her about being too secluded on her journeys. At this moment she couldn't for the life of her understand why she agreed to it.

Teaching at Hogwarts. Preposterous.

* * *

ONE BLOODY TRIP

Hermione tried to go about her business, not allowing hateful words to get to her. Days at Hogwarts were hard, her sanctuary, the library, was her lifesaver. And so were her beloved lessons, practically all of them apart from Divination and DADA. Divination she thought to be utter nonsense. The Defence however, she thought to be practical and overall great subject. If it wasn't for the hateful and sometimes downright evil witch who taught it. It made her feel marginally better, that Black was hard on everybody.

As she realized, that her thoughts had again wandered from the Transfiguration homework in front of her, she came back to reality. She shouldn't really think about her this much, there's no point to it. But sometimes she just couldn't help it. With a sigh she went on writing her paper. It was almost done, and it gave her a small sense of pride to know, that she will turn it in early.

Taking her many books and the finished essay she left the library and headed for the Great Hall. As she rounded the corner, she felt a strange tug at her ankles. She tripped over her legs and fell smack on the floor in the middle of a hallway, all her books and papers a mess. A pain was shooting through various places of her body. She reached for her nose and felt blood on her fingers. _F__irst to the infirmary, I suppose._ She started to gather her things and herself, when she heard clicking of heels on the stone floor.

"Well, well, well. What's this filthy mess on the floor." Black was looking down on her with charcoal eyes.

"I tripped." She whispered.

"_I tripped!" _Bellatrix mimicked in a high-pitched baby voice. "Is that an excuse for sullying this ancient floor with your blood?"

Hermione was shocked. This woman can just walk around Hogwarts and say or do anything to anyone? Who does she think she is? In the past few weeks Hermione learned a few vital things for surviving a conversation with Black. She needs to hold her tongue as well as hold back her tears. Not letting the witch antagonise her, she went on picking up her books. The largest volume flew from the floor straight to professor's awaiting hands.

"Duelling: A brief history of magical combat" She read aloud the title of the massive book.

Bellatrix looked at her puzzled. "What subject is this for? I didn't assign you this."

Hermione finally stood up, wiping the blood off on her sleeve.

"That's not for school. I borrowed it from the library for my spare time reading."

Bellatrix handed her the book, giving her a you're-a-bloody-freak look.

"I didn't know you were interested in duelling."

"Why would you know?"

"Perhaps because I'm the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. It falls into my area of expertise."

Hermione just shrugged ready to turn around and leave, when Bellatrix said:

"There's a reason I don't assign this book and many others. There is only so much you can learn in theory and as for fighting and defending yourself, the best book will not prepare you."

She looked her up and down, the bloody face, messed up hair and hands full of books, before she continued.

"The real wizards and witches don't rely solely on books and theory. They feel the magic, they fight with passion. So far, your attitude just isn't enough for my class. Instead of spending hours reading this garbage, you should try practicing magic. That is, if you're capable of it."

Feeling the sting of that jab, Hermione turned around and started walking towards the infirmary, when Black stopped her once more.

"Wait. You left a little something." The professor was pointing with a tip of her shoe at a few small bloodstains on the floor. "I would hate to report you to Filch for littering. You better take care of this at once."

Now Hermione was just steaming with anger. This was way too much. _Don't say anything. Just don't say anything._

She bit her tongue giving the smirking witch a stony look.

Balancing all her things in one hand she reached for her wand, pointed it at the stains near Black's feet, cleared her mind and thought in a strong inside voice: _Tergeo._

She allowed herself a few seconds of joyous satisfaction. The shocked professor looking up from the perfectly clean floor to stare at Hermione. After the small stare-off, the girl turned around and finally left. She might suck at DADA. She might be bad at connecting with people. She might get bullied almost every day. Yet, there was something even this witch couldn't take away from her.

* * *

SO SHE KNOWS HOW TO BITE

Just a day after the incident with muddied corridor, Bella was sitting at the teacher's lounge, reading Daily Prophet. Her lessons for the day were finished and she didn't have any papers to grade, so she was relaxing with a cup of coffee. Suddenly the door burst open and in comes professor Trelawney, clearly upset. She headed straight to Minerva.

"Sybil, what in Merlin's beard is going on?"

"We need to have a serious conversation about that Gryffindor know-it-all. I knew she would leave my class eventually, but her behaviour was simply unacceptable." Trelawney's voice missed its usual mystique. Bellatrix raised her eyes with interest, listening in on the conversation.

"What are you talking about, who left your class?"

"Hermione Granger. She questioned my skills in divination, disrespected me in front of the whole class by calling me a charlatan and she broke one of my glass balls. I knew she would leave, but I insist she gets detention for her outrageous behaviour."

A loud cackle rang through the room. Both Minerva and Sybil turned to see Bellatrix laughing in her chair.

"She didn't. Don't tell me she really called you a charlatan."

"Well yes, besides a lying fraud and many other things. What are you laughing about?"

"I just can't believe it. Bookworm's got teeth."

"Bellatrix, this is highly inappropriate." Minerva gave her signature look.

"Don't tell me you are really going to punish Granger for saying it like it is."

"Excuse me?!" Sybil was beside herself.

"That is not the point. A student cannot disrespect a professor in such a way and go unpunished. It would set a bad example. I agree with you, Sybil, give Hermione detention as you see fit."

"Me? I don't want anything to do with her ever again. Her mere presence is clouding my inner sight. You're the head of Gryffindor, do it yourself."

"Well I suppose she could help me grade the first year's papers."

"You call that a punishment? She'll probably enjoy it."

"Let me do it."

All eyes turned to Bellatrix.

"What?"

"Let me punish Granger, I can be creative, you know." Bella smirked. This could be fun.

"I don't think that is appropriate. I am the head of the Gryffindor house, it's up to me to give Hermione detention."

"No, I agree with her." Trelawney looked at Bellatrix with disdain. "As much as I detest her, she should do it. That will teach the insubordinate girl her place."

Minerva wanted to argue but was exhausted. Hermione was in detention only once, in her first year for being out of bed in the middle of the night. She is strong girl, surely, she will handle whatever Bellatrix trusts upon her.

"Alright then, Bellatrix, you deal with the girl."

"Excellent! How I love to reprimand wrongdoers."

* * *

At the dinner table Hermione was quieter than unusual. She had barely eaten a thing. Instead she buried her head in a book about dragons. Suddenly she felt a chill run through her spine. Accompanied with a scent of dark, interesting perfume. Too late she realized what it meant. She hastily turned around in her seat to find Bellatrix Black standing right behind her, eyes shining with glee and staring at her.

"Professor Black." The girl stammered. The famous corset was right at the level of her eyes and so very close. She could see the detailed embroidery, the complicated lacing and clasps as well as everything it was holding on display.

"Eat up, Granger. You're going to need your strength."

"What for?" She asked absent-mindedly.

The professor noticed what Granger was staring at. Incredulous, she raised one eyebrow. The girl averted her eyes quickly, staring at her plate, red as a tomato. Bellatrix sat next to her.

"Well, your little tantrum in the Divination class cost you more than just a few house points. You're getting a detention. And you're getting it with me."

Hermione tried and failed to mask her fear. What is this madwoman going to force her to do?

"Cheer up, girl. I saved you from grading papers with McGonagall. What fun would that have been?"

Bella winked at her and giddily walked to the teacher's table leaving Hermione speechless.

"Bloody hell. I'm glad I'm not you."

"Thank you, Ronald. That makes me feel much better."


	2. Chapter 2

THE DETENTION

It wasn't until a week later, that an owl arrived for Hermione with details about her detention. The anticipation was horrible. But even worse was the dark witch herself. Hermione almost missed the days when she was either pretentiously ignored or singled out in the worst possible ways. Now every time her eyes locked with Black's, she merely received a wide smile. It was so scary and confusing. She just couldn't stop wondering how someone can be so gorgeous and utterly terrifying at the same time.

She felt relief mixed with dread as she took the slip of parchment from the midnight black owl that flew in with the usual morning post.

_Well, that is just typical Black._ She thought. _Even her freakin' pet owl must be dark._

The parchment read: The entrance hall, seven o'clock. Wear a cloak.

_Is it a trip to the Forest? Surely looks like it. I just hope that whatever happens, Black doesn't sacrifice me as an offering to some horrendous forest creature._

She hasn't seen Black that day. She had Potions, Numerology and Muggle studies. With each passing hour she was gradually more nervous. At dinnertime her muscles were clenched. She felt like she completely forgot what it feels like to be relaxed, nails digging into her palms.

At the given time she was standing in the quiet entrance hall, wand safely in her pocket, a heavy cloak securely on her shoulders.

"Come with me."

Hermione jumped, unaware of the witch silently passing by her. Oddly with no high heels this time. However, her long dark cloak, although clearly expensive, looked like something fitting for sneaking around Knockturn alley.

She followed the witch through the huge entrance gate and out on the grounds. The sun was low, and it was cold and windy.

The first surprise came when they didn't head straight for the forbidden forest. Hermione didn't expect anything less than being left for the werewolves and other monsters of the woods to eat her alive.

Black just walked and then abruptly turned around, facing Hermione who nearly bumped into her. Bellatrix rolled her eyes as the girl steadied herself.

"For your own good I hope you won't be this clumsy all night."

This didn't help with Hermione's fear. But she didn't let it show.

There was a moment of silence. Hermione waiting. Bella enjoying the tension.

She looked her up and down, thinking theatrically.

"Hmm, I think we should warm you up a bit for tonight. We wouldn't want you to pull a muscle."

To Hermione's horror, the dark witch pulled out a wand. She twirled it in her hand carelessly.

"Your first task is getting to the Black lake."

Hermione looked towards the distant lake, then regarded the witch again.

"My detention is taking a walk?" She asked disbelievingly, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"You could say that. For starters." That innocent voice, those twinkling eyes, that twirling wand.

"Well, go ahead. There's still so much to do tonight."

And so, the girl reluctantly turned her back on the witch and started walking, when she felt awfully sharp pain in her hip.

"Oh, and one more thing. Try to dodge my stinging hexes."

Hermione was about to protest when another one was sent straight at her legs. She jumped aside and thinking no more she ran.

Black was in her element. With a mad cackle she sprang after her pray shooting hexes with wild abundance.

Back when she was still attending muggle school, Physical education was never her strong suit. She tried to use logic and lower the probability of getting hit by zig-zagging. It seemed to work. But she was soon running out of breath and the lake was still far. The only thing keeping her legs moving was that insane cackle from behind. She was losing speed and stumbled a bit.

"What is it, girlie? Too much for you?"

A sharp pain shot straight through her bum. With a loud and rather embarrassing yelp, she ran on.

She reached the lake stinging all over. Breathing heavy she turned to the mad witch. Black was smiling yet again, chest heaving. She forgot herself and said: "What the hell is wrong with you? This isn't even funny!"

She didn't expect Black's face to suddenly turn very serious.

"I couldn't agree more. This is certainly not funny. You think you're in a bad shape now? Imagine if those weren't mere stinging hexes. You'd be nothing but a mud puddle."

"What are you saying? Are you planning on cursing me next?"

"No. I'm planning on giving you a duelling lesson."

"What?"

"You heard me! That is your detention. Like it or not, I shall teach you how to duel. And if I happen to throw hexes at you in the process, well, that's just a nice bonus for me."

Black now stood right in front of her, the front of the cloak still showing her corseted chest.

"Wand at the ready."

She looked up to Black's eyes, that light annoying smirk was on her face again.

Hermione took out her wand, holding it firmly.

Black briefly introduced her to the courtesies of duelling, but soon moved on to more real scenarios. They practiced dogging, disarming and reflecting.

Every time Hermione found herself on the ground, Black kindly reminded her, that she is free to repay her the favour, if she can.

They were at it up to midnight. Black escorted the bruised, swollen and slightly limping girl to the castle with almost serene expression. Like she was after a long, peaceful meditation.

"Enjoyed yourself?" Hermione couldn't bite back her comment.

Black looked at her, surprised, enjoying the sudden spunk. "Yes, I have. It was lovely. Did you enjoy it, pet?"

Hermione looked at her incredulously. This bloody witch! Thinking that she can't leave Black feeling so good about herself, Hermione used reverse psychology. "Actually, I think that I did. I learned more in one night that in two years of DADA combined. It's truly great of you to take your time with me and help me become better. And sometimes you even forgot to insult me after a curse. I'm starting to think that you like me."

And just like that, Black's serene mood was gone.

"Are you daft? Look at yourself. You're limping!"

"Of course, you have to mask it somehow. Otherwise the word would spread that you were nice to a Gryffindor. Muggleborn even."

Black let out a frustrated growl. "Merlin! Do you ever shut up, you insipid girl? Get your arse to bed, we're done."

Black slammed the door to her chambers. She had such a great night and that girl just had to go and trample all over it. And as if that wasn't enough, her body was on fire. After throwing curses for five hours straight she was throbbing and not with pain. This happened to her often after a fight or a duel, so it was not even a surprise.

She threw herself on the bed and shagged herself violently, wishing for her mind to shut up for just a few seconds and for that peace and quiet to come back to her.

Starting the next day Bella upped her game. The poor students had no idea why they were being terrorised by the menace that now was professor Black. Even Snape was angry, because now the students were starting to like him in comparison. There was just one nerdy, frizzy exception. Knowledge that she managed to push the professor's buttons gave her the strength she needed to withstand all the insults and injustices.

* * *

BREAKING THE LAW

Bellatrix was missing the excitement of her days in Egypt, chasing around for dark artefacts in ancient tombs and so she found herself browsing through the restricted section of the library. A book with old bloodstains caught her attention. Definitely a nice light read for tonight, she thought. Taking the book, she left the restricted section. Her attention was suddenly caught by a light snore. She followed the sound and low and behold, Miss mudblood of the year was slumbering with her bushy head resting on an open book. This was an opportunity she simply couldn't ignore. Bella stalked closer to her prey, excitement coursing through her veins.

She lowered her lips to the girl's ear.

"WAKEY-WAKEY!"

Muddy was completely disoriented. Upon noticing her she tried to back out and get back her personal space. The look of astonishment on her face was priceless. It was possible she thought she's just having a nightmare. Black breathed in the smell of fear.

She was still not capable of coherent speech.

"I didn't realize you were such a rulebreaker. Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked playfully. Merlin, scaring mudbloods made her cheery.

"I.. think I am in a class. What time is it." She said, still very much out of it. Or was she? Black noticed a delicate golden chain hanging around her neck.

Eyes wide she pointed at the time-turner.

"Where did you get that?"

"What?"

"That! Is that what I think it is?"

Hermione finally looked down and her face contorted in horror. She grabbed the chain and tried to stuff it back under her robes, when her wrist was caught in a vice like grip.

"You have a time-turner?! How come a filthy mudblood just happens to have a bloody time-turner? This is unacceptable. Did you steal it?!"

Hermione tried to wrestle her arm free to no avail. "No! That's absurd. McGonagall gave it to me."

That got Black's attention.

"Explain."

"I wanted to attend all the electives this year and so professor McGonagall vouched for me at the Ministry and lent me her personal time-turner. This way I can attend all my classes."

Draco was right. She really has everybody wrapped around her filthy finger. This is unheard of.

"Let go of me. You're hurting my hand."

A time-turner in hands of a student? Has the Ministry gone completely mad?

"Do you really want to touch me with your bare hand?"

Black let go of the wrist as if it was on fire, wiping her hand on her robes.

Hermione rubbed her wrist.

"I'm not doing anything wrong." She insisted.

Black looked at her with piercing stare. And then the realization dawned on her.

"You really aren't, are you? You just attend all your classes, make sure you have enough time to study and that is it."

"Yes! Thank you."

"This is unacceptable! The only thing worse than you having a time turner is you having it and not even knowing how to enjoy it." Making a grab for the time-turner, she yanked the chain and put it around her own neck. Before Hermione could do anything, Black sent them both back in time.

* * *

A TON OF SWEETS

As soon as they landed, Black pulled the chain from her neck and backed from Hermione. The girl was halfway between disbelieving and furious.

"What did you just do?!"

"I sent us back in time." Was the casual reply.

"When did you sent us? And more importantly why?"

"Oh, would you relax. I merely sent us a few hours back. No biggie."

"But why? Why would you do that? Tampering with time is a serious offense. You could go to Azkaban."

"With you as my accomplice. It's your time-turner after all."

"Oh, Merlin!"

"Please, would you relax. You're starting to give me a headache."

"What are we going to do?"

"I know what I'm going to do. I just gave us a whole day off. Hogsmeade is calling! A nice tumbler of firewhiskey. Oh, and Honeydukes."

Hermione was surprised by the witches suddenly almost childlike behaviour.

"But what am I supposed to do. I am at all my classes and also I'm going to show up here in a while to study. I can't stay here."

"You can try doing what normal students would do. Have fun. Do something wild for once. Maybe you'll become bearable for a while."

Black turned to leave, and Hermione started to panic.

"Wait!"

Black turned and looked at her.

"Ugh, all right, fine! Come with me if you must. At least by hauling you out of school we will be safe from all of your other annoying selves."

And that is how Hermione found herself walking the path to Hogsmeade side by side with the notorious professor Black.

"Have you ever been to Hogsmeade?"

"No, the first trip was a month ago, but I thought I'll leave it for another time. I had to"

"Study. Merlin, you're insufferable. No wonder you don't have any friends."

Hermione stopped walking. That hurt. And it hurt because it was the truth.

After few steps Black noticed and looked behind her. "Oh, come now, pet. Don't cry."

Blinking back tears, Hermione tried to ignore the mockery and breathe through the pain.

"Come on, we're going to Honeydukes. Nothing better to help facing the ugly truth than a ton of sweets."

Hermione contemplated turning around and heading back to school.

"Decide now. But if you're going with me, try to keep the whimpering to a minimum."

"I do not whimper!"

"Let's go. I shall stuff your mouth full of chocolate frogs and enjoy the silence."

Inside Honeydukes the dark witch was almost a different person. Hermione didn't even know that Black could actually look this happy.

"Are you aware, that you're acting like a five-year-old?"

Black was having a field day with Drooble's best blowing gum.

"Look who's talking. You big mudbaby, always crying about something. Come here, try this."

Black unceremoniously shoved a piece of chocolate into Hermione's mouth just as she was about to say something.

Her mouth blossomed with the most wonderful taste.

"Merlin! That's divine!"

Black regarded her with a smile. "I know. A power of a good chocolate cannot be underestimated."

"Can we eat it just like that? Shouldn't we pay first?" Hermione said, looking around worriedly.

"They'll just put it on my tab, don't even worry about it."

"I would have thought you have a running tab at Borgin and Burke's and not here."

"Pet, I am an heiress to not one but two pureblood family fortunes. I have a running tab everywhere I like. And I have a wicked sweet tooth." She admitted the last one with a grin.

She went to reach for a toffee in a high shelf.

"Have you ever had one of these?"

"A toffee?"

"This isn't just any kind of toffee. This brand is quite special. Dream inducing. You eat one before you go to sleep, and you'll have a dream depending on which you ate. These will make you laugh in your sleep. You'll have the funniest dreams you could imagine."

"Wow, what an interesting piece of magic. Do you think they are enchanted or were they submerged in a potion?"

"You're getting a bag of these. They won't purify your blood, but at least they have a potential to transform you from a bookworm to a human being."

Shaking her head, she retorted. "What do you know about being human? One minute you're buying me a bag of sweets, next you insult me. I truly don't understand you."

"Don't even try to. Even my soul healer gave up."

She stilled in shock. She didn't mean to say that.

Hermione took in the news and probed gently. "On your first day here, I heard a rumour that you were hospitalised in St. Mungo's with some mental issues."

Black gave a frustrated sigh. "That much is true. It was a long time ago and I don't wish to say more about it."

She turned back to the shelves, trying to pretend like nothing has happened.

Hermione was so curious. She had so many questions but knew they were not going to be answered now, so she bit them back and instead asked casually: "What kind of dreams do these induce?" She took a different piece of dream inducing toffee, trying to look interested. Much to her surprise, Black started to laugh. Then she took the sweet from her hand. "That is nothing that would interest you, pet."

"Why?"

Black regarded her, eyes squinting. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen. Why?"

"No reason."

After a few seconds Hermione realized. "Oh." She blushed the brightest shade of red.

"That's what I thought. If a mere idea of … let's say an adult dream makes you this uncomfortable, you are most definitely not ready for it."

Hermione was so embarrassed. This was definitely not a topic she wished to discuss with Black, who was now staring at the sweet in deep thought. Then much to her shock Black took a bag and shoved the discussed sweets in by a handful. She noticed Hermione was staring.

"What? I'm not the teenager here."

This witch never ceases to amaze her. "So incredibly inappropriate."

"Will you keep quiet about this or do I need to obliviate you?"

After that Hermione kept all her objections to herself.

Later they walked out carrying bags full of sweets. Black said that now she wants a drink and so they went to Three Broomsticks.

As Hermione was sipping her butterbeer, she plucked the courage to ask a question.

"Why do you call me names? You're a professor. Do you realize how odd it is to call me 'pet'?"

"What do I care about what is appropriate? Will you tattle on me to McGonagall, _pet_? After I've been so nice to you today."

"I'm just curious. That's all. Do you even know what's my name?"

"I think you're being quite ungrateful. I've refrained from calling you mudblood out loud. What else do you want? Respect is earned. And as for Defence Against the Dark Arts, so far, I've not been too impressed by any of you lot. The standards at Hogwarts got way down from my days."

"Not everyone has to be good at DADA. Hogwarts offers plenty of interesting subjects to study."

"Yes, I've noticed. Burbage is quite the muggle lover. Foisting her opinions on _mating_ between wizards and muggles on young, still developing minds is a crime."

"I think she is a good teacher. People like you could benefit from her lessons."

"You have Muggle studies? Are you telling me, that after eleven years of living as a muggle you still need a lesson? What is wrong with you, girl."

"I was simply interested in the way that wizarding world is viewing muggles, their technology, culture, medicine and such."

"Darling, you don't need to attend Muggle studies for that. Just ask any pureblood at this school and you'll know exactly how real witches and wizards view the muggle world."

"Tell me three things that you actually know about muggles. Hell, tell me one. I'm really curious about the nonsense you_ purebloods_ are spoon-fed from birth."

"This is preposterous. I'm a Black. I shall not have a conversation about muggles." She stood up and started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"To the loo. Do you want to tag along there too?" And with that she went away.

"Merlin, this woman will be the death of me!"

She was so angry and frustrated. Finally, they were getting close to making a progress, but no. Black couldn't even be bothered to talk about muggles. And then there was the name calling. And total disregard for her as a person. And all those comments about her uptight behaviour.

_She really sees me as a pet. As a dirty little animal that she can play with as she likes. _

Hermione needed to do something, anything to relieve her frustrations. Without thinking twice, she swiftly searched Black's bag of sweets and stole a few of the forbidden goodies. _There. I'll show you how I can have fun. I can do something wild._

She started to regret her actions about seven seconds later, but it was too late to put it back. Black was returning.

"What's gotten into you? You look different. Somehow more odd than usual."

"It's nothing." And she sipped her butterbeer.

Later that day Hermione sorely realized, that this was the first time in weeks she had a conversation with someone outside of class and the occasional classmate wanting help with homework. If Black is the only person she talks to, she will soon lose her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

WHAT'S SO FUNNY?

"This is so odd. What do we do?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her behave like this before."

"Do you think we should get McGonagall? Or maybe Pomfrey?"

As Hermione opened her eyes, she saw concerned faces of Lavender and Parvati, hovering over her. She gave them a content smile. "Good morning."

"Morning…" The girls exchanged a look.

"What's going on? I haven't overslept, have I?" Hermione asked with confusion.

"No, no. It's Saturday, anyway. You were just…" Parvati didn't know how to put this in words.

"I was what?"

Lavender looked at her seriously. "You were laughing, Hermione." She said it like it was something inappropriate.

"Oh, that." She smiled with relief.

The girls had a theory that Hermione finally snapped from all the workload she took on this year. It seemed like she was attending almost everything. Except the best subject in the whole school. They agreed with professor Trelawney's assessment of Hermione, that's why they were so surprised this morning.

"I don't want to be mean, but I've never even heard you laugh before, and we've been dormmates for more than two years." Parvati said.

Hermione sat up on her bed. "You know what? You are absolutely right. Ever since I first got here, all I did was study. And don't get me wrong, I love to learn, but now I see. I almost forgot what it was like to have fun once in a while."

"So, what's got you laughing this morning?" Lavender inquired.

She was having an actual conversation with her dormmates. Unbelievable. How much should she share?

"I just had the funniest dreams all night." She giggled again, remembering one particular, where McGonagall demonstrated an animagus transition but somehow messed up the transformation back and spent the rest of the lesson meowing, while in her human form. In another she saw the entire school staff pitch in on a Christmas present for professor Snape. It was a giant gift basket stuffed to the brim with hair products.

"Yeah, she snapped." Lavender whispered discreetly to Parvati, who sat down on the bed, looking at Hermione with concern.

"Are you sure you're alright? Maybe we should get you to Madam Pomfrey, just to be sure."

I guess I can tell them. Definitely better that having to go to the Hospital wing. I'll just leave out Black and the time-turner incident.

She looked at the girls conspiratorially. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!"

"Sure!"

Yeah, the whole school will know before lunch.

"Yesterday, I sneaked out of school, went to Hogsmeade and I brought a few of these back from Honeydukes. Toffees that induce funny dreams. They seem to work pretty well."

She completely blew their minds.

"You just snuck out of school and hung out in the village? And you got away with it? Wow!"

"How did you do that? I would never even think that you would try something like this."

"Exactly. You would never even suspect me of mischief. Neither would anybody else. If no one suspects it of me, it's quite easy."

"Wow! Just, wow! You are so much cooler that I ever realized." Parvati praised her.

"Hey, maybe next trip to Hogsmeade you can join us. You could show us where we can find these sweets." Lavender offered.

"Great! It's a plan."

Unbelievable! Absolutely incredible. She will go to Hogsmeade with her dormmates and she will _hang out_ with them like a normal person. She never really liked Lavender, because honestly, the girl seemed quite simple. And both of them were way too much into Divination. But she can give them a chance. After all, they are willing to spend a day with her, to see if there's more to her than being a boring bookworm.

Thank you, Bellatrix, she thought. At least suffering through all the insults and listening to her small-minded opinions had a payoff.

* * *

CAUGHT

Hermione was walking down the corridor when suddenly she's being shoved to an empty classroom.

"What the hell?" She heard the lock click.

Her front was being pressed to the wall. She could feel a warm body pressed to her back, a wand pressed to her pulse point.

"I know what you did." It was the familiar voice of professor Black, whispering harshly to her ear.

"I didn't do anything." She tried meekly.

"Lies!" Her hands were being grabbed and magically bound together above her head.

The wand then returned to her throat. Professor Black was pressing her harshly to the cold stone. She spoke very slowly, her voice low. "Did you or did you not steal my sweets?"

As the witch spoke her other hand was roaming through Hermione's robes.

The girl shivered, her lips unmoving.

"And what do we have here?" Black pulled out a handful of toffees from Hermione's pocket. "Let me guess. You have no idea whatsoever how these got into your pocket, do you pet?" She hissed the last part.

Hermione's tongue was paralyzed with fear, she was shaking her head.

Black let the sweets fall to the ground, grabbing Hermione by the throat. Her lips touching the girl's ear as she whispered. "Now the only question remains. What shall I do with you?"

Hermione was starting to panic, trying to wrestle from the magical bounds. Suddenly she felt Black grinding herself into her backside, the corseted bust pressing into her back.

"What are you doing?" She managed to get out in a small voice.

"Well, you were curious, weren't you? You wanted to know what it would feel like." Black's hand moved down from her throat, ghosted over her clavicle and swiftly undid her Gryffindor tie, throwing it on the ground.

"Being seen." She moved them back a few inches, so she could reach between Hermione and the wall and started undoing her robes.

"Being touched." There was probably some magic involved and Hermione was in nothing but her plain white underwear. Black's hand touching her bare stomach. She pressed them together again. Oh, Merlin!

"Being teased." The hand ghosted around her breasts and she didn't struggle. To her own horror she felt disappointment at not being touched there.

"Being aroused." Those fingers were at her inner thigh and slowly dragging up to her panties. A single finger ran over her clad crotch. She moaned and tried to tear at her bindings. She felt moisture in her underwear.

She truly felt moisture in her underwear. Hermione woke up.

Horrified. Disappointed. Aroused. Confused.

She looked at the toffees lying on her nightstand. For a few weeks she managed to resist the temptation, but after she ran out of the giggly ones, her resolve was starting to fade. And this is what she got? They say curiosity killed the cat. Well, there was definitely a dead cat, alright.

What the hell was this about? Maybe she waited too long, and the sweets went bad. Whatever she was expecting from an erotic dream, this was not it.

Why a woman?

Why Black of all people?

And why the hell was she bound and treated this way?

All this time she imagined it would probably be a handsome young man, courting her and then kissing her sweetly and then… then her imagination ended, thus resulting in her trying the forbidden fruit.

How is she supposed to face Black after this?

* * *

"Granger am I boring you?"

Hermione looked up for the first time since she entered the classroom, deciding that the best strategy for surviving today's DADA would be simply not talk or initiate eye contact.

"No, professor."

"Try to learn a thing from Weasley and at least pretend that you are interested or else it's detention." Black went back to her lesson and Hermione went back to thinking.

Black was in thought as well. What was her deal today? Not that she minded terribly that the irritating girl was quiet, she just found it strange. After the lesson ended she asked her to stay.

Hermione reluctantly approached her.

"Do you care to explain to me why you didn't write a single note?"

"I already read a book about werewolves."

"Oh, so you're an expert now. You know just about anything there is to know about werewolves and attending DADA is beneath you? You think that it's nonsense, just like Divination?"

Hermione didn't look up from her feet.

"No."

Merlin, getting anything out of her today will be impossible. Where's her spunk? Why won't she even look at her?

"Look at me when I speak to you!" Bella was getting angry. But then Hermione raised her eyes.

She could see dark shadows in there. Almost automatically she used a touch of legilimency, not to fully invade her mind, just to get the sense of the mess that was now displayed on her face.

She could see the anger and frustration, Granger's usuals, at least when she was in her class. Then there was fear, intense fear, completely different to what she inspired in students. She probed a tiny bit further, not to make the girl suspicious of the invasion but just enough, so she could see a mass of confusion mixed with desire.

Slipping out of her head she didn't even think, she just asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just didn't sleep well. That's all." She tried to be nonchalant, but Bella didn't buy it.

"I'll ask you again and this time try telling the truth. What in Merlin's socks happened to you?"

"I already told you, nothing happened. Can't you just leave it alone? It was just a stupid dream. It doesn't mean anything!"

Stupid dream? What is she… Oh Merlin, she didn't!

Black swiftly stepped forward. Granger tried to back out, but Black grabbed her by the chin and forced eye contact.

Legilimens.

_Don't think about the sweets. Do not think about them do not think about those bloody toffees and do not think about those hands and that warm body, pressing so wonderfully to yours. No. Don't. No sweets. No body. No hands._

She understood enough.

The toffees. The toffees she herself has been thoroughly enjoying almost every night.

It wasn't a question when she spoke. "I see you took some of my sweets."

Granger was mortified. She tried to wrestle herself free from the firm grasp, but to no avail.

"Uh, uh. Not so fast." She dragged her to the nearest table and sat the squirming student down.

"Now I need you to listen to me carefully. There's a reason Flume would never sold these to a student."

The girl couldn't look at her, but she seemed to listen.

"These dreams are magically induced. They take your subconscious thoughts and just reshape them into something erotic. But when you have no actual experience, your mind can get carried away and not always in a direction you would like or enjoy. What I'm saying is, it can get pretty twisted."

"You could say that again." Hermione whispered defeatedly.

Black sat next to her with a sigh.

"I'm not going to force you into telling me, but if you've seen something you wish to talk about, you can talk to me."

She looked at her with confused disbelief. "Why are you doing this? You should be giving me a detention by now."

Bellatrix was thinking about how much should she say.

Snape stormed into the room. "Bella, I need to talk to you about… oh, forgive me, I didn't realize you had company."

"It's alright. We're done." Said Hermione as she tried to compose herself. She gathered her things and headed for the door.

"Miss Granger?" She turned at the door upon hearing Black's voice.

"Don't forget about your detention. Seven sharp, in the entrance hall."

They exchanged a look. "Ok. I'll be there." And she was gone.

She'll teach her a few simple offensive spells, let the girl get it out of her system, whatever she experienced at night.

"What was that about?" Snape asked in an amused voice. "Are you now the person students come to with their problems? Are you their shoulder to cry on?" He mocked her mercilessly.

"Shut up! What do you want, anyway?"

"Well, I was going to ask you if there's any chance that you'll let Flint out of detention for the quidditch practice this Saturday. But now I just want to sit here with you and talk about my feelings."

Oh, he'll pay for this. I can do this, too.

"Really? Which feelings are you referring to? Your out of proportion disdain for that Potter boy or is it your obvious infatuation with said boy's mother?"

Snape grew impossibly pale.

"Oh, come on Sev. Don't play coy with me. I'll tell you what. I'll let Flint's utter incompetence slide this time for Team's sake. However, you'll go drinking with me, Saturday evening. Deal?"

"Deal. And do not call me Sev." Snape gritted through his teeth and left with his usual swishing of robes.

Good, I'm bored of drinking alone, Bella thought. And then she realized that the last person she went to Three Broomsticks with was Granger.

I must be really losing my mind, she thought.

* * *

MEDIWIZARDS

As Hermione was walking away, she was lost in her head. Black was genuinely concerned. And then she offered to listen to her? What the hell?! Is this some sort of mind-game? And how much has she seen in her mind? Probably not the most important fact, that she herself was the main star of this horror film, because she would flip. She would lose it and probably kill her on the spot.

Why now? Why would Black decide to offer to be there for her now, when she can't tell her about the thing that's actually bothering her?

Ironically the only thing that was good about this whole situation was the detention. Although she isn't looking forward to the rough treatment, it was the truth what she said before. She has learned so much.

She just needs to focus on keeping the witch out of her head.

As for right now, the lunch might make her feel better.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table next to the Weasleys and Harry. That's how it was now, ever since the twins found out about her _brave and rebellious_ and very much unauthorized trip to Hogsmeade. She found that despite their noisiness she enjoys their company. Harry isn't nearly as annoying as she expected from a big Quidditch star. And Ron, well, he was annoying as hell. But his heart was it the right place. The one whose company she enjoyed most was Ginny. The unrequited love for Harry was kind of sad, but otherwise she was great.

And that's what made her meals enjoyable now. She didn't even talk much, but it felt great to be included. And at least now she has that detention to look forward to.

"What are you smilin' about 'Mione?"

"I have a detention tonight."

Too late she realized that she sounded like a lunatic.

"Oh, do tell us"

"what have you done this time?"

"I stole some sweets from professor Black and she found out."

Ron spilled his pumpkin juice, while Harry yelled for the whole Great hall to hear: "You what?"

"Amazing! True Gryffindor courage!" The twins praised her.

"Are you mental? Like you need to give that crazy witch any more reasons for hating you." Ginny reasoned.

"She really pissed me off the other day and I just reacted. I wasn't thinking. It was weeks ago, somehow she found out about it now."

"I suspected you from being amazing for years, but this is just brilliant. First you tell off Trelawney, then you sneak out and now this. Just brilliant!" George exclaimed while Fred nodded vigorously.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you completely messed up after your last detention?" Ron inquired.

That got even the twins to shut up.

"Yeah. What happened there?" Harry asked.

"It was nothing, it looked way worse than how it was."

"Hermione, what did she do to you?" Ginny probed gently.

"Yeah and why are you looking forward to more?" Ron said over a mouthful of meat.

"Ok guys. I'll tell you. At first, I thought she was going to kill me and make it look like an accident."

Everybody at the table nodded their understanding. That wouldn't have been a surprise.

"But then she completely switched and gave me a duelling lesson. And it wasn't just a target practice for her. She taught me a lot. Draco and his pack of goons have way harder time picking on me, now."

"Mediwizard Fred, what is your expert opinion?"

"Thank you, Mediwizard George. I think we have a severe case of _too-bloody-mental-for-words fever._ Do you have a recommendation for treatment?"

"Stop it, you guys! I'm not crazy."

"Sure, because every other person is excited for their detention."

"I'm with you on this one, Hermione. Not the part that involves you being a punching bag for a nutjob like Black, but the part about learning how to duel. It must be incredible."

"It is. I can't wait for more."

The lunch with her friends almost made her forget about the dream. Almost.


	4. Chapter 4

GREEN AND SILVER

"Well, this is fun."

Bellatrix and Severus were sitting at a secluded table at Three Broomsticks. She was wearing black dress that could be considered casual for her usual standards and a messy updo on her head. He looked exactly the same as always. They were sitting in silence for several minutes, nursing their drinks.

"What did you expect?" Snape looked at her questioningly.

Bella rolled her eyes and raised her glass to her mouth. Just as the amber liquid of the firewhiskey was about to touch her lips, she stopped.

The smell. Since when does firewhiskey smell like lavender? She sniffed it again. Is that a hint of Flobberworm Mucous?

By Salazar fuckin' Slytherin!

"You bastard!" She slammed the glass on the table, sloshing most of the liquid out. "Do you think I'm that stupid? Do you?"

Snape was torn between feeling disappointed and amused.

"I thought it couldn't hurt to try. And as for your intelligence… you are a Black, after all. Who knows what all that inbreeding did to your head?"

Black shot him a hateful look.

"But in the end, I must compliment you. Not just anyone can smell a small amount of Sleeping draught in something as fragrant as a good firewhiskey."

"So, what was your grand plan then? Making me fall asleep and then next morning just telling me I got so pissed I blacked out?"

"Yes, I think you summed it up quite nicely."

Bella scoffed.

"Do you think I particularly enjoy your company? No, of course bloody not! But it's not like I have a lot of options and if I don't spend time with someone over the age of seventeen, I'll go fucking mad."

Snape gave her a questioning stare.

"Well, madder."

He mulled over her words. "I suppose I gave up on a decent conversation around here ages ago."

"See? Us Slytherins should stick together. Or do you see yourself hanging out with Hooch?"

"I do _not_ hang out. And I detest quidditch."

* * *

A FEW GLASSES LATER

"And then, HA HA HA, then he added a Valerian spring instead of one of the lionfish spines!"

Bella threw her head back in a full bellied laugh. Severus wiped his teary eyes and tried to catch his breath.

"To a WIGENWELD POTION!"

Laughter erupted anew.

"And then… Then…" He had to pause, because more laughter bubbled out of his mouth. "Then I made him drink it in front of the whole class!"

They both roared with laughter again. The whole table was shaking.

* * *

MORE FIREWHISKEY

"I mean I never had my expectations high. We are talking about teenagers, after all, but Merlin's beard! They are useless. It's like they never had a decent DADA teacher before!"

Snape regarded her with interest.

"Tell me, how much do you know about Gilderoy Lockhart?"

* * *

A FEW DRINKS TOO MANY

"To Salazar!"

"Salazar Slytherin! The best of them all!"

"The pride of the pure-blood society!"

"The pride of every society!"

"To Salazar bloody Slytherin!"

* * *

AT THE BOTTOM OF THE BOTTLE

"She's just so special, you know? That lovely hair kissed by sunset… and she is smart! I mean really smart! Her potions skills? Through the roof! And she wasn't born into it. She had no idea! She managed to freakin' levitate before she even knew what was what. That arrogant, stupid, useless piece of nothing doesn't appreciate her like I would!" Snape was half leaning half lying on the table and with the biggest effort he tried to focus his eyesight on Bella. "Just because he could hold onto a broom! Every cleaning lady can hold on to a stupid bloody broom!"

"No no no, just no. Do not get mopey on me now!" Bella slapped his face a bit to get his attention. "Sev, you have to pull through. Hey, Sev, do you hear me? You need to stop this at once!"

His face contorted in a painful expression that looked just so wrong and completely out of place on his face. "SHE used to call me Sev." He said with a sob.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin."

He pulled himself together, just so he could rant on.

"Do you know how hard all that was for me? At the end of the day, she was still a mudblood. And I was willing to ignore it. I was willing to go all in and be with her, not caring about what's right or not."

Bella looked at him with interest, her eyesight was doubled.

"Could you really do it? I mean I would understand the occasional rut in the mud just for kicks, but could you really love one?" She was so fascinated.

Severus nodded slowly and bitterly. "Yes. Yes, I could. And I can." He admitted defeatedly.

* * *

GOOD MORNING, HOGWARTS

As she entered the Great hall, her head almost burst with pain from all the noise and she had to shield her eyes from the clear sky beaming down on her from the enchanted ceiling. She braced herself and headed for the teacher's table.

She sat down next to Snape, who was sitting there unmoving, face paler than usual, empty eyes staring in front of him. "Morning'" She whispered.

He just nodded in acknowledgment, fearing to open his mouth.

Bella cautiously sipped tea. She tried her best to block out the irritating Scottish accent she could hear from her left. Of course, once McGonagall noticed their state she didn't try to lower her voice. In fact, she did quite the opposite, making both their heads ring in agony.

"I swear I'm going to feed her to the acromantulas." She grinded out.

"I'll be happy to help." Snape said in his velvety voice.

They exchanged a look.

She then carefully tried to get some food into her system. Severus just managed to drink some water. Suddenly, out of the mass of voices, she could distinctly hear one belonging to a little ginger.

"Don't go there! She'll eat you alive."

"Oh, would you relax. She is not some mythical monster. She's just another professor. Don't worry, I just have a quick question and then I'll be right back."

Ginny just shook her head and went back to sit at the Gryffindor table, while Hermione advanced closer to the hungover witch.

"Good morning, professor Black." She said cheerily. And loudly.

Bellatrix flinched. "Granger, it's Sunday morning. What do you want?"

She briefly looked the witch over and also noticed the state professor Snape was in.

Suppressing laughter, she went on to her question. "I was just wondering about one of the spells that you used the other day. I wanted to add it to my notes about offensive spells, but I realized that I don't know much about it. So, I went to the library."

Black rubbed her temples, eyes closed. "Make your point before I die of old age."

"Today you look like that might be soon." Hermione whispered under her breath.

Snape burst out in a surprised laughter.

"What was that, Granger?"

"Nothing. I just said I've looked everywhere, and I couldn't find it."

Bella gave it a thought. "Hmm. I think I know which one you mean. You couldn't find that one if you tried, I invented it."

"Truly?!" She exclaimed.

The dark witch flinched again. "Speak softer, would you?"

"Sorry. Truly?" Hermione whispered. Even McGonagall shook with silent laughter.

"Yes. It's my own curse, so don't bother with the library."

"Could you then give me more information about it for my notes? I don't want to bother you, it's just if there's nowhere else to find…"

"Fine, fine. But not now. Come find me in the afternoon."

"Thank you, professor!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, earning a flinch and a double glare from both professors.

"Just get lost for now, that's the best thank-you you could possibly give me!"

"Of course. Until later then." And she finally scrambled away.

Bella rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea. She noticed Sev looking at her pointedly.

"What?"

"What was that about?" He asked her in a teasing voice.

"Nothing."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing. I just cursed her a bit on a detention and this muddy masochist clearly wants more. It's not my problem."

He just shook his head slowly.

"We are certainly going to the Three Broomsticks again. You clearly have something to tell."

"Same time next week?" She asked.

"Count on it."

* * *

PRIDE AND DISAPPOINTMENT

Bella was looking for Draco, wanting to talk to her nephew before her afternoon gets hogged by the irritating mudblood. She finally found him as he was stalking the said mudblood in a corridor.

Bella watched silently as he gave his friend a quiet signal to draw their wands. Granger was none the wiser. She was just walking on with her usual pile of books in hands.

The professor could feel the familiar tinge of excitement, remembering all the times she did this herself.

With a nod, Draco gave a signal to attack. In one second books were lying scattered on the floor and Granger was running. She managed to successfully dodge all four curses thrown at her! Now she was running down the corridor full speed and the Slytherins followed. She threw a shield over her shoulder to slow them down and disappeared. After a few moments of struggle the boys disabled the shield and chased after her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

After staring down the now empty corridor for a while, Bellatrix picked up the books, feeling strangely proud.

Hermione poked her head out of the alcove she used as a shelter. The coast was clear. She did it! She got away unharmed. Yes!

The only downside were her books. In that moment she knew it was a sacrifice she has to make, but now she was missing them. Knowing she can't just go back there for them, because Malfoy might be there waiting for her to do just that, she instead headed to professor Black's chambers.

She stood in front of the heavy wooden door. _The door to paradise_ as it was once called by a Slytherin sixth year, who was bragging loudly to his friends about his grand plan of one day having himself delivered to said door as a present, wearing nothing but his Slytherin tie. The same boy was then scrubbing the entrance hall floor with a toothbrush for a week. What would Black do to her, if she knew about the specific nature of her dream?

Hermione wanted to knock, but couldn't bring herself to do it, her hunger for knowledge battling with her fear. Suddenly she felt presence behind her. Malfoy won't get her today! She whipped out her wand and turned around in one fast swish. Only to come face to face with amused professor Black, who raised her eyebrows, looking at the wand pointing at her. Her eyes clearly saying: What are you going to do with that, girlie?

The student put her wand away, feeling embarrassed at being caught staring at the door. As she looked down, she noticed something else besides the enticing display provided by the corset. The witch had an armful of her books!

"Merlin, how do you walk around all day carrying this load?" And she shoved the books in her hands.

"Thank you."

Bella didn't enjoy receiving gratitude. She shuffled uncomfortably.

"How did you know they were mine?"

"Do you know anybody else in Hogwarts doing anything book related on a weekend?"

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course, I am. Come on in, let's sit. I have a feeling this is going to take a while." Black disabled the wards around her door and motioned for Hermione to come in.

"Aren't we going to go to your office or something?"

Black gave her that mysterious, scary smile. "Are you scared, pet?"

Hell, yes! "No. Of course not. I'm in Gryffindor, after all." She put on a brave face.

Bella just chuckled. "Right."

As she entered the room, the first and the only thing that she saw was the large bookcase stuffed to the brim. Forgetting her fear, she walked straight to it, looking at the many tomes. After a brief examination she realized she's never seen most of these volumes. The titles varied from the darkest of dark arts, to highly advanced transfiguration, to even books about Egyptology. How interesting.

Hermione felt a compulsion to run her hand across the backs of the books.

"Careful, some of them bite." Said the dark witch.

Not knowing if it was a joke or not, Hermione reconsidered her actions and instead looked around her for the first time. The simple living area was dominated by a large round table in the middle of the room. Then there were a few very comfortable looking armchairs standing to the side by the windows. And also, a fireplace.

Suddenly she didn't know what she expected. A dungeon and chains? No, that is probably reserved for Snape, anyway. Maybe something that would show off her immense wealth. But the room was fairly modest.

Black closed the door behind them and topped this whole thing off by taking off her heels.

_I swear to god, if she puts on fuzzy socks, I'll die!_ Hermione tried not to laugh out loud at the image.

Instead she just put on a pair of ordinary black shoes and headed straight for one of the armchairs.

Hermione felt so out of place. She was still standing shyly by the bookcase, hands filled with her books.

Black made herself comfortable and rubbed her temples tiredly. Then she suddenly looked up, as if she just remembered she has company.

"Sit down, would you? You're standing there like a ghost."

The girl put her books on the table and cautiously sat on one of the armchairs. Then a long, awkward silence ensued, when Black was studying her, and she tried to clear her mind, not think too much about anything, like she read in an occlumency book. Not that she would think Black would intentionally probe about the dream, but better safe than sorry.

Hermione needed to distract the staring witch.

"You are interested in Egyptology?"

Black's eyes were unrelenting. "It's a hobby of mine."

More silence. Hermione swallowed.

"Do you have students here often?" She asked bravely.

She got a smile. "What? Are you going to brag to the pack of gingers and the broomstick-wonder about walking through the _door to paradise_?"

"You know about that?"

"Who do you think gave the git the detention?"

So, she really only does the duelling lessons for me. Is it because she wants to play with her pet mudblood or because she knows I'm interested in the subject? Why doesn't she have me scrubbing floors with toothbrush? Not that I'm complaining.

"You had some questions for me regarding your last detention?"

Hermione snapped back to reality.

"Yes. Specifically, one of the curses you used."

The professor smiled at the memory of the girl yelping with surprise as an invisible force hit the back of her knees, forcing her to crumble to the ground.

"It was like the force hit me from behind, but you were standing right in front of me."

They got into a lengthy talk about the spell. Hermione even started taking notes at one point. Later they strayed from the topic.

"Where can I find a boggart around here?"

"Are you looking to make a friend?"

"No, I just thought I could use some practice before the finals."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"You have everything you need to fight a boggart. You just went about it completely wrong. Tell me, what did your research say."

"It said to think about my greatest fear."

"Yes, we've all seen that debacle. What else did it say?"

"To think of something funny and use the spell Riddikulus."

"And do you see where you utterly failed?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to think of something funny when your worst nightmare is happening right in front of your eyes with your whole class to witness and your professor is not being exactly the beacon of encouragement."

"Yes, it's hard! That's why it's DADA and not Divination. You need to think of something truly funny in advance and when the boggart manifests, do not hesitate. And don't whine to me about encouragement. I heard that you are the top of your class. Imagine my disappointment."

Hermione looked down, feeling sad. But Black kept talking.

"Muddy or not, I won't have a student of mine failing the final exams. I expect the best from everyone. No exceptions."

"Yes, professor."

"Great. Now get lost, so that I can try to enjoy what's left of this bloody Sunday."

And with that Hermione took her books and left.


	5. Chapter 5

AH, NEPHEW

Bella was expecting her nephew to stop by for tea today. As always, she was excited to spend some quality time with him outside of class. When he knocked on her door, she ran to open it with enthusiasm.

"Come on in, Draco dear!"

"Hi, auntie." He gave her a smile.

They sat down with their tea and Bella noticed he looks kind of gloomy.

"So, tell me, how are you these days?"

"Ok." He replied disinterestedly.

Bella snorted. "Well, that was an answer."

"Could be better, I guess."

"How come?" Bella inquired.

"I don't know if I should tell you this. I don't wish to get a detention." Draco joked.

"Come on, spill it out. Tell your auntie everything."

"It's nothing. Really. It's just that me and a few of my friends like to curse a mudblood from time to time to brighten our days, you know."

Bella nodded her understanding. Draco was holding up to the long standing Slytherin tradition and she wouldn't expect any less of him.

"But lately there's one that keeps getting away. We don't get it. She was always an easy picking and now she's like a ghost."

Bella smiled inwardly.

"Don't be too sad about it. Thanks to Dumbledore, this school has plenty of mud to go around. Just pick another one."

"I know. We have fun with many of them. But I just personally enjoyed pushing her down from her high horse, miss perfect grades know-it-all."

"You don't have to worry about Granger."

"Oh, right. I heard she got a few detentions with you. I totally forgot to ask about that. What did you make her do?"

"I won't go into details, but I promise I gave her hell."

"Come on, tell me."

"A girl never tells." Bella smiled playfully. "But I will tell you this. After the first detention she couldn't even walk properly."

Draco laughed.

"Nice. That's why you're the best. You understand the fun in playing with mudbloods."

"That I do."

There was more tea sipping. Draco looked a little nervous, like he was having an inner battle.

"What is it, dear?"

He sighed, knowing he can try but never actually succeed in keeping anything from his aunt.

"I was just wondering… With the finals coming up, have you thought about if you want to come back next year?"

Bella stared on the floor in deep thought about her answer.

"Yes. Yes, I have. And honestly, I don't want to come back, not at all."

Draco looked down sadly.

"But I will."

He perked up instantly, his face brightening. Then he was confused.

"Why would you keep teaching here if you hate it so much?"

"Now that I've seen for myself how bad is the situation, I can't leave you to be taught DADA by just any random idiot. I will not stand for it."

Draco smiled again.

"You like it here."

"No, I don't. I merely care about the falling standards of the education provided by Hogwarts."

"Yeah, you really like it here. Showing off your skills, terrorising mudbloods, your now famous drinks with Snape. You are actually happy here."

Bella just shot him an irritated look.

"Care to hear: 'I told you so!'?

"Whatever, I'm still going to Egypt this summer."

Draco has never in his life begged for anything. With this one exception. Every single time when she announced that she's leaving again.

"Take me with you, please auntie."

"No. You know very well I can't. Cissy would flip out. And you're not old enough, anyway."

"I am old enough!"

"You're not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"And what would you do inside of a dark crypt full of very dark artefacts guarded by mummies?"

"I'd improvise."

"You can't use magic outside of school. Discussion's over."

Draco pouted like a child.

"Come now love, don't be mad. I'll bring you a present. I promise."

After thinking a while Draco realized something.

"Wait! When exactly are you coming back?"

"I'm not sure yet, why?"

"The Quidditch World Cup. England is hosting this summer. You have to come!"

"Is it this year? I completely forgot."

"Yes. And father is getting the best tickets for all of us. Right next to the minister!"

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I'm not making any promises yet, but I'll try."

"Good. It would be half the fun without you."

"Aww, aren't you sweet." Bella teased.

"No, I am most certainly not."

"And tell me, is that how you wooed that little girlfriend of yours? By being sweet and thoughtful?"

"What girlfriend?"

"Parkinson, of course. Even blind could see."

"Auntie, that is nonsense. We're just friends."

Bella chuckled. "Yeah, sure you are."

"We are. There's nothing going on."

"But you know that she has a crush on you, no?"

"Now you are just making stuff up."

"I bet her parchments are full of little hearts with Draco and Pansy Malfoy, written all over."

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"She probably has a picture of you hidden under her pillow. And Merlin knows what she does with that picture on cold, lonely nights."

"By Salazar's socks! Auntie! That's just so wrong."

"And wait for when Cissy finds out about this. She'll draft an engagement contract before you can blink."

"Oh, no. Just no."

Bella laughed.

"Relax, your parents will probably be pleased with your choice. I mean she is a pure blooded Slytherin. And she isn't half bad looking. We're just going to have to wait a few years to see if those tiny hips can produce an heir."

"Oh no! Just stop talking! You are damaging a minor here!"

Bellatrix laughed again.

"Oh, Draco. You are just too easy, sometimes."

"Yeah, you know what? Keep laughing. Maybe I'll bring home a filthy mudblood just to shut you up, perhaps even Granger herself."

The laughter died in a second. Bella's face went cold.

Draco was startled by her sudden seriousness. She never looked at him this way. In that moment he understood why everyone was scared of her.

"What did you just say?" She hissed.

"N-nothing. It was just a joke." He started to shake his head, but Bella's stare was unyielding.

"It was just a stupid joke. I promise. I wouldn't touch a mudblood with a ten-foot pole. I swear!"

He didn't mean this. He couldn't possibly have meant it. Their family suffered way too much blood treason as it was. But he's young and was merely joking. He would never. Not like her. Not like his filthy, forever sullied, blood traitor bitch of another aunt.

"Alright." She said after a long while and she slowly relaxed her glare.

Draco was so flabbergasted by the whole thing.

"I should go. Crabbe and Goyle are probably getting lost somewhere without me."

He got up, putting down his unfinished tea. He was halfway through the door when Bella spoke.

"It wouldn't work anyway. You're not exactly her type."

Draco turned to his aunt. "What are you talking about?"

"Granger. I said I don't think you are her type."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well because she…" Bellatrix abruptly stopped talking.

"She what?"

After a brief internal battle Bella changed her answer. "She wouldn't give you a second glance unless you're a musty old book."

* * *

WHO'S GONNA CRY?

Making students cry was one thing. But when students made her want to cry, that was another thing entirely. And she was worried it will happen. One of these days she will just crack under the pressure of utter idiocy and incompetence of those stupid children.

Bella was relentless in her determination to teach those idiots something and to force them to prepare for the final exam. Extra work, extra homework, extra everything.

When the day finally came, she was pleasantly surprised. Not a single student dared to fail. Not many were able to reach the perfect marks but at least they've shown some level of capability in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

And watching Granger's fight with a boggart turned out to be a real treat.

* * *

All the third years were gathered outside.

The final part of the DADA exam consisted of facing various dark creatures, with Black leaning against a tree, giving a sharp look and occasional snort and scribbling on a lengthy parchment with all the student's names.

She saved the best for the last. Her personal favourite, the boggart. This time it was inside of a box, that was now innocently laying on the ground.

"Granger, you're up."

As the girl stepped up to the box something flew and hit her straight in the head.

"What the…?" She picked up the offending object from the grass to find that it's a box of paper tissues.

Looking up, she instantly found that it was Draco who threw it, as he was now earning an applause from his fellow Slytherins for his well-aimed shot.

She looked to see Black's reaction, who just raised her eyebrows, not saying a word.

_Great! Just perfect! Any other person would be ten points shorter by now. Oh, Merlin. I have to focus._

She stood confidently, trying to act completely unfazed by everything. In her head she kept repeating her strategy.

Using her wand Black opened the box.

All the Slytherins were excited for the spectacle.

Harry and Ron were watching her every move, fingers crossed.

McGonagall appeared, sorrowful face and all.

Hermione focused with all her might on that single thought she prepared. She's not losing it today!

As the boggart stepped closer to her, she raised her wand with confidence. Suddenly she got an idea that would show those Slytherin bastards that she's no longer someone to mess with.

_I can do this._

McGonagall aka the boggart stopped in front of her, ready to speak.

_Ok, it's now or never._

Focusing on that single funny thing, she yelled with her mind: RIDICULUS!

_Did it work? Oh my, did it work?_

McGonagall was still staring at her with grave face. Her audience was none the wiser, thinking she probably froze with fear or something. Finally, McGonagall spoke. Only she didn't!

"Meow."

The grave face of her favourite professor now contorted in confusion. She reached with her hand for her throat and tried to speak again.

"Meow." Was all that came out of her mouth.

The boggart started to look around in panic, meowing frantically, as people were joining Hermione in her laughter.

The girl then looked to her professor, who were just shaking her head with the tiniest hint of a smile on her lips. With a swish of her wand she stuffed the boggart back to his box.

"Alright, who's next?" Black said as she scribbled something on her parchment.

_I did it! _Hermione knew that Black would never ever say so aloud, but she knew from the expression on her face, that she managed to truly impress her! Yes!

"Goyle! Let's go!"

* * *

DÉJÀ VU

She was both happy and sad that all her exams were finished. She's going to miss this place for the summer, especially the library.

However, this summer should be better than ever, as Harry and the Weasleys all promised to write to her. After the completely insane events of last night she was sure that they had connected for life.

Ron also mentioned something about a possibility to go for a visit to his house for a few days and with his whole family attend the Quidditch World Cup. She wasn't one for sports but spending time with her friends sounded like fun.

And she was looking forward to seeing her parents again. The thought of them brought a smile on her face.

As she happily strolled down the empty corridor on her way to the final feast, she was suddenly being pushed to an empty classroom.

The déjà vu was overwhelming.

"I know what you did!" She was pressed to the cold stone.

_It's not real. It's not real. I must be dreaming._

But she knew she wasn't. Strong harsh hands, familiar voice, even that stupid, enticing scent.

"I didn't do anything." She said pathetically. _Merlin, why is this happening?_ Confused tears filled her eyes.

"LIAR!"

Hermione sobbed. Whatever was about to happen she didn't want it.

"Please, let go of me."

Bella ignored her wish, instead she dug the tip of her wand deeper into her throat.

"I know it was you and your little friends who freed the fucking hippogriff."

All breath left her lungs when she could feel Black's lips dangerously close to her ear. "Now only one question remains. What am I going to do with you?"

Hermione tried to scream, but the sound was muffled by a spell Black wordlessly cast upon her throat.

"I know! How about we take that little time-turning toy of yours and send you on a little trip? How do you feel about medieval Europe, pet?" She spewed harshly.

The girl stopped her fruitless attempts at screaming. Instead she just stood there calmly, waiting for Black to realize her misfortune. Her breath hitched a few times as a hand was roughly searching for a delicate golden chain around her neck.

"Where is it?!" She turned Hermione to face her, the girl just raised her eyebrows, pointing at her throat.

Black rolled her eyes and gave her back the ability to speak.

"I returned it to McGonagall just a few minutes ago, I won't be needing it anymore." She tried to relax and wiped her tears. At least Black stopped touching her. She was now only threateningly looming over her.

"Why on Earth would you voluntarily give up a time-turner?! And don't you have like a million subjects to study, anyway?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but after careful consideration I decided not to continue with Muggle studies. And since I dropped out of Divination, with a little shuffling from professor McGonagall I'll be able to attend all my subjects in real time next year. So, I guess you'll just have to think of something else as time travel is no longer an option." Hermione said feistily.

"Don't you get all cocky with me, you silly girl. What you did was a crime! With one word to the right ear I can end you."

"Ditto. Do you realize how many times you have broken the rules? Plus, I do not confess to this accusation. You have nothing on me."

"Oh, I can make you speak. There are ways." Bellatrix said darkly.

Chills ran down Hermione's spine. Better to distract this lunatic, before she tries to torture me for information.

"Why are you and your whole family so adamant on executing an animal? We both know that what happened wasn't Buckbeak's fault. Draco provoked him right after Hagrid told us they need respect, or they'll turn dangerous."

"So, you are on a first name basis with a filthy animal. Why am I not surprised?"

"For the record, he gave your nephew everything that he deserved."

They were both yelling now.

"I don't care! No one touches my family and goes unharmed. No one!"

"He is completely fine! It was just a scratch, Pomfrey had him fixed in no time. Just because he's a big drama queen, doesn't mean he was actually hurt."

Black swiftly pushed her to the wall, wand pointed in her face. "Let's make one thing clear once and for all. You DO NOT talk shit about your betters. Do we understand each other?"

Hermione looked wide eyed into those pools of darkness, all the fight and bravery leaving her body. Paralyzed with fear, she found herself unable to even nod. She was vaguely aware of the nails digging into her shoulder.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this heartfelt goodbye, the dinner is about to start. Everyone's presence is required." Snape looked pointedly at Bella. He was standing in the doorway, talking with his velvety, if a little bored voice.

She kept her gaze at Hermione for a few more seconds and then she let go, stepping away. The girl crumbled to the floor, eyes wide and breathing heavily.

"Let's get out of here." Bella said to Snape as she turned her back on Hermione and left the classroom.

"You really need a vacation." Was Snape's remark.

"Tell me about it. Just one more day of this and there would be a dead body."

As their voices disappeared into the distance, Hermione finally dared to move. She could now see why Harry and Ron and the others were so worried about her all the time. Until this moment she had no idea how much she was playing with fire.

What the hell was she thinking? Entertaining the idea that she could somehow open Black's mind and make her see through that pure blood nonsense. She even thought with the time they spend together, that they were starting to form some sort of connection, but no. She couldn't be more wrong.

After everything! Even after managing to score an O in DADA, professor Black still saw her as a creature, rather than a person.

Pushing back a sob, Hermione got up from the floor.

_I am so done with this shit!_

With a new and fresh resolve to forget about Black for the following weeks she went to the Great hall and sat by the people she was happy to call her friends.


	6. Chapter 6

_WARNING: There's sex in the second half of LAST NIGHT IN EGYPT. Just for fun. And to offer an insight into the character's usual sex life. But mostly just for fun. If sex isn't your thing, I do not recommend reading that part. If it is your thing, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

LET'S NOT BE SELFISH

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron and the twins were stuffed in Ron's bedroom, hunched over a tiny radio. All the kids were wide eyed and completely silent as the voice of the newscaster carried through the room.

"And we're back on air with the latest news. The rogue hippogriff, who could or could not be the now famous Buckbeak the Invisible was last spotted flying over a small Scottish muggle village Shieldaig. The Obliviators from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes are already on it armed with memory charms. It seems that despite their best efforts the wizards and witches from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures were not fast enough, yet again and so the hippogriff still manages to keep both his freedom and his life. It's a miracle, but so far there were zero casualties. And now for our new favourite game…"

Ron turned off the radio.

While the ministry was bending over backwards to obliviate the muggles and trying desperately to catch the creature, dead or alive, this small independent radio station made a game out of it all called 'Who can catch the hippogriff?'. Apparently, it grew quite popular over the summer. People were sending owls with guesses of Buckbeak's next location. There were even prizes and everything.

"I'm just going to say it. We are screwed," Harry said in a resigned voice.

"Not as long as we all keep quiet about this." Fred said, his voice lacking its usual humour.

"Of course, we will. That's what we agreed on weeks ago." Ginny said resolutely.

"Are you alright there, Mione?" Ron asked his friend.

She shook her head. "It's one thing to read about this in a letter from you, but it's a thousand times worse to hear this for myself."

George tried to calm the situation. "As my significantly less handsome half said, we'll be fine. There's nothing connecting us to this."

Hermione braced herself. "Actually, since we're all here, this is the perfect opportunity for me to tell you that somebody is suspecting us. Or me at least. I'm not sure."

All hell broke loose in the tiny bedroom.

"Oh no, mom's going to kill us."

"And then resurrect us just so she could yell and then kill us again."

"Forget about mom. This is Azkaban."

"Both my parents are aurors, don't tell me they would really put their son and his friends in Azkaban!"

"Ok, stop freaking out. When you break the rules, you have to first know the rules. We're all minors here. No Azkaban for us." One of the twins tried to calm the situation.

"But can we get expelled?"

"Possibly. That depends on one thing. Who is suspecting us, Hermione?"

She swallowed thickly. "It's professor Black."

The silence that ensued was deafening.

"I didn't tell you this on a train ride back home, but the very next day after freeing Buckbeak I had a very uncomfortable confrontation with her. But I think she's going to keep quiet about this. After she threatened me, I might have sort of threatened her back a bit."

Fred looked at her seriously. "This goes way beyond Gryffindor courage."

"This is straight for the mental ward in St. Mungo's," George added the heat under the cauldron.

Hermione buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I fucked everything up. Maybe we should have let them execute him." Her voice was muffled.

Ginny squeezed her shoulders in a soothing hug.

"It's alright. What's done is done. Nobody got hurt."

"Yet."

"Nobody might get hurt. Tell me, though. Does she have any real evidence?"

Hermione shook her head no.

"Then it's settled." Fred said, and George continued. "We'll keep listening to the news. We don't tell anything to anybody. We'll steer clear of Black as much as possible. I'm looking at you, Hermione!"

"Alright."

"Don't forget one thing," Harry added to the end. "Even if we come clean, it won't help anyone catch Buckbeak. The only thing it would help is our guilty conscience. So, let's not be selfish and keep quiet."

"That's the spirit!" Ron said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, I can see the true Gryffindor bravery, there."

"Come on, guys. Let's separate bravery and stupidity. Agreed?" Harry said.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"So, now that's over…" Fred paused dramatically. "Who's willing to bet?"

* * *

SPORTY

By the time Mrs. Weasley called them for dinner, Hermione was much calmer.

They were sitting at the table, chatting about the upcoming Quidditch match while Percy was constantly interrupting with his self-important bullshit.

"Yes, planning a Quidditch World Cup is one thing, but doing so while protecting the innocent from that raging beast is a true accomplishment for the ministry."

The twins rolled their eyes.

"And on top of that there is that other _very secret thing _that is planned for this year. So much to do. So much to do, indeed, right father?"

Nobody wanted to listen to that for a second longer, so Ron not too subtly changed the subject.

"Hey, what about your folks Harry? Wasn't your father a huge quidditch star back in his school days? I bet he wouldn't miss the Quidditch World Cup for anythig."

"You're absolutely right. He made sure ages ago, that he'll be posted on a spot with a good view. But no one really expects much trouble during the game itself. The main job for aurors will be keeping the kemp calm and safe.

"We can meet up with my parents when we're there, but they'll be working for most of the time. They are actually happy that I'm staying with you, guys. Mom says that hanging out with a bunch of aurors too much will corrupt my young, pure mind." Harry rolled his eyes.

The kids burst out laughing.

"Did you hear that, Hermione? No funny business! There will be aurors posted around," Fred said.

"You'll just have to behave yourself for once and save all your wild craziness for Hogwarts," George added.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Mrs. Weasley smiled on Hermione and then gave the boys her dangerous look. "You boys should take Hermione as an example."

Everyone tried to stay as calm and unfazed as possible.

"Don't worry mom."

"We'll be on our best behaviour."

After the delicious meal, the kids headed upstairs to their bedrooms. Harry slept in Ron's room, while Hermione was put with Ginny.

The room was pretty. She kind of liked the posters with female quidditch players.

She was sitting in her PJ's on Ginny's bed as her friend just took off her shirt right in front of her.

"Whoa!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny looked down on her torso, chest covered in a simple brown bra.

"What? Do I have something on me?" she asked with concern.

Hermione couldn't move her eyes away. "Yes. You have abs," she said seriously.

The redhead burst out laughing. "Hermione, I swear. You are accidentally hilarious."

"Sorry." Hermione looked down in embarrassment.

"No, don't apologize. It's a blast to have you here."

"Thank you. I guess I just never realized you were so…" Hermione gestured to her friend's body looking for words. "… sporty, I guess," she finished her sentence with a blush.

Ginny looked at her with genuine gratitude. "Thanks Hermione. With this whole mess with Harry, I didn't get much confident about any of this." She gestured to her body. "But if the overall impression is sporty, I suppose I can live with that. I guess all the secret quidditch practicing paid off."

"It looks like it certainly did." Hermione smiled. Ginny still looked feminine, but boy, was she fit. She then grabbed the first book she saw and buried her face in it for the rest of the show. It just seemed so inappropriate to watch her friend change.

After turning off the lights, the girl joined her in the bed in a simple t-shirt and shorts. They were lying close on the small bed.

Hermione felt strange. "Would you believe that I've never participated in a sleepover before?" She whispered to the night.

"Me neither. It's nice, though, isn't it?" was Ginny's reply. She curled on the side, facing Hermione, who was lying stiffly on her back, trying to move as little as possible.

"Nice. Right. Goodnight, then."

"Night, Hermione." Ginny whispered and fell asleep almost instantly.

This was the first time in weeks Hermione remembered her dream. Now she let her mind wonder what professor Black looks like under her robes. Certainly not defined muscles, like what Ginny has. Maybe soft curves? And her skin must be so pale. Does she have any marks or scars?

Sweet sleep overtook her as well.

* * *

LAST NIGHT IN EGYPT

For tonight Bella rented a room in a dingy hotel in Cairo, preferring to keep out of sight. She still needed to meet with her usual smuggler, to get the freshly acquired artefacts back to England. This year's spoils weren't bad at all. There was the usual bunch of amulets, that could be found lying about in almost every crypt she ever entered, a fair amount of gold pieces shaped like sheep and silver rings and all kinds of jewellery and also two small statues, she strongly suspected to be openable and filled with Merlin knows what.

There's a lot of work to be done once she has all of this at home. She will need to analyse each of the items, figure out the magical effects and potential dangers and then decide if she keeps it or sells to a good buyer, either goblins or Borgin and Burke should do fine.

And then there was that present for her nephew. Looking at a twitching leather satchel on her bed, she remembered the ear-piercing shriek of a mummy as she cut of its hand with the tip of her wand and a cutting spell, right before she burned the sucker to hell. With a pedestal, a candle and a few simple spells it could do quite nicely as a gift.

She took a cloak with a cape, to help hide her robes from unwanted eyes, bags with the artefacts and left her room.

The sun was setting as she worked her way through muggle Cairo into a well-hidden wizarding bar, where her reliable smuggler waited. Bellatrix didn't care about the specifics of his methods as long as he got the job done. And he didn't ask any questions, as long as he got paid. In her eyes it was the perfect relationship.

After the transaction she sat at the bar with a large cup of sahlab. Looking over her shoulder she discreetly spiked it with firewhiskey from her flask. She never understood why wizarding Egypt frowned upon alcohol.

Bella thought about home. She still couldn't believe that Draco was right. The dangerous, challenging life of a treasure-huntress was amazing, and she'll gladly keep coming back to it during holidays, however, she found herself missing Hogwarts. This holiday really helped her unwind and now she felt refreshed and ready for round two in her fight against stupidity. Even Sev and his drunken moping sounded like fun after a few weeks without it.

As she drank her sahlab, she could feel eyes on her back. Someone was watching her. She was well aware that even in her far less-revealing robes than what she usually wore, she still looked stunning. Her rich, dark hair falling wildly down her back. Her full red lips. The way she carried herself. It was only natural, that sitting alone in a bar she would attract that kind of attention.

She used a conveniently placed mirror behind the bar to see that it was a couple possibly in their thirties, checking her out. They were clearly Egyptian, judging by their darker complexion and a choice of clothing. Her black eyes traced them in the mirror. The man looked at her with hungry eyes. He was quite handsome, she could work with that. And the woman looked quite lovely in her scarf. It got Bella wondering what she looks like without it. Is her hair a shade of brown or is it pitch black? Is it tame or wild and bushy?

Suddenly she could see Hermione Granger's wide-eyed face, staring down her corset. All it took was this simple memory to bring a smirk to her lips. Her personal favourite bushy-haired mudblood. Hopefully the girl will be more manageable now, after she scared the shit out of her during their 'heartfelt goodbye' as Sev called it. And not having a time-turner involved this year sounded also like a plus.

Bellatrix finished her drink and after a brief consideration she took the Egyptian couple back to her room. Hogsmeade isn't exactly the best place for finding a good shag, so she might as well enjoy herself now.

They didn't say much to each other, but she understood that they were married, and this was not the first time they partook in such a thing. When they all arrived and locked the door she let them strip her naked and admire her body with their eyes, hands and mouths. Feeling lips and tongue on her nipples, a hand moulding her generous backside, fingers tracing her lips and getting lost in her hair, while different fingers ghosted on her thighs. When they got her properly worked up she was sat down on the bed and leaning back, she watched the couple kiss passionately as they slowly helped each other from their clothes.

_Oh, how she's going to miss this. _She thought as she enjoyed the view.

The man then motioned for the woman to go to her. She approached her with a smile and Bella's eyes sparkled with mischief.

_Is this the hubby's kink, then? Watching his wife get shagged by another woman?_

He was fully erect and rubbing himself slowly. Bella hoped he will eventually join them. The more, the merrier.

She let the lovely brown woman climb on top of her and mould their bodies together. The small breasts with rather large nipples pressing wonderfully into her own. Their mouths connected in a very deep kiss. Both their hips caught in a rocking motion, their wetness mixed together. Bella buried her hands in the woman's hair. Playing with the soft brown curls awoke an urge to top her and so she did, straddling her and holding the previously roaming hands above her head. Surprised enjoyment was evident on the woman's face.

Bella's body was trembling with need, but she focused on what was laid out in front of her. Through her palms she sent a spell to bind the wrists together, looking questioningly into the woman's chocolate eyes, who nodded her agreement. She now let her hands and mouth roam free, slowly working her way down the exposed and wanting body. Upon reaching her destination she released a pleased moan, making the woman under her release a whimper.

Licking and sucking and finger-fucking this woman made her wanting body almost ache. Luckily, that's when the man decided to join the party. He mounted her from behind and she released a grateful moan upon being filled by his length. The wife was getting close and Bella loved it. She tried to keep her pace pleasuring the woman while impaling herself repeatedly on the member behind her, when he unexpectedly pulled out. She sat on her heels and glanced behind questioningly. The woman made a groan and so she kept pleasuring her with one hand, two fingers wiggling inside, a thumb circling the clit.

The man took Bella by her hips and turned her around slightly for better access. He motioned for her to spread her knees further, wand in hand. She had no idea what was about to happen, but she was game.

He pressed the tip of his wand to her clit and as he started chanting, Bellatrix recognized the spell.

"Oh, fuck." She moaned, as her clit slowly grew in size. She had to brace herself on his shoulder for support. This was very complicated magic and it required a delicate approach, but he handled it quite well.

When he was done, he put his wand down, pointed at her engorged clit and then at his wife's entering.

Bella released a loud groan, she wasn't this turned on in a long time.

Feeling the woman clench around her clit was overwhelming. She needed a few seconds to compose herself before she began a rocking motion. He used that time to enter her again. With the combined feelings of filling and being filled it took very little to make her climax. She pressed her face into the bosom in front of her. The slamming from behind keeping her own hips moving. She screamed as she came, steadying herself by holding firmly onto the woman's hips. All her muscles clenched in sweet release, it felt so wonderful. The others followed suit. They were all too worked up anyway. And that's how they fucked until they couldn't anymore, the man taking some sort of potion to be erect again in no time.

After a few rounds she passed out in bliss. When she woke up, they were still there. She got dressed as quietly as possible and left. She had a Quidditch match to get to today.


	7. Chapter 7

THE VEELA

Hermione and the others sat at the Top Box, excited for the game.

Enter Lucius Malfoy himself, with his wife in tow, followed by Draco.

Harry elbowed Ron and whispered "Hey, look who's here."

"What the hell is _that_?"

Draco looked like a walking merchandise stand. The boys could only see his face as he was covered from head to toe with Ireland team colours, his cloak was a giant flag and his hands were full of things they saw being sold down at the camp earlier that evening. And he looked genuinely happy. That was before he noticed the other occupants of the Top Box. His smile froze as Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"Lookin' good, Malfoy. Love the hat."

"Shut the fuck up, Potter."

"Language!" Draco was immediately reprimanded by the blond ice queen that was his mother.

Hermione noticed all this. But if Draco and his family were here, that means…

And there she was in all her dark glory, professor Black, entering the Top Box like she owns the place. High-heeled dragonhide boots, lovely long gown, of course black, and her mess of hair looked like it was styled by a child, but somehow it just worked on her. And was the light just playing tricks on her or did she really have green highlights?

She nudged Ginny, who was sitting next to her.

"Oh, shit!" She whispered and then nudged Harry, who was sitting next.

"What? Oh, shit!"

Hermione tried to keep it cool. "Come on, guys, don't stare!"

"Stare at what?" Ron turned and got a deer-in-the-headlights look.

It was clear that Black could see the fear and discomfort she caused to the group. Milking the situation, she swept her eyes across the kids, giving them her bone-chilling smile.

"Well, hello there, my dear students!"

"Good evening, professor." They chorused.

"Who would have thought we shall meet here," her voice slowed down, emphasizing each word "in the Top Box?"

She swayed closer to them. "What an interesting talent you have. Always showing up places you don't belong."

Joining her family in their seats, Black ended up sitting right behind Hermione.

This is going to be a long night, she thought, feeling very unnerved. And what if the match lasts for several days? Or weeks?

Ginny squeezed her hand reassuringly. They just need to get through the match. That's it. And then the whole school year. Oh, hell.

"So, Lucius, in one of his letters Draco mentioned the long-stretching trouble associated with that hippogriff that somehow _mysteriously_ got loose before the summer. How's the ministry coping?"

Hermione's body broke in cold sweat. All the kids were staring right in front of them, not daring to glance back or utter a word.

"Oh, don't even ask. Can you believe that the beast has actual fans now? They are even petitioning for a non-violent solution once it's caught. Which will be soon."

Hearing the conversation, she was brought back to Hogwarts. _With one word to the right ear I can end you. _She could almost feel the cold stone wall, the rough hands. She squirmed in her chair.

"I dare not think what would happen to the fool who aided the beast to begin with." Black stated, her voice loud and clear.

"Oh, you have no idea. So many people working on this, the cost of that alone. And endangering the Statue of Secrecy? Should the person be caught, his fate would be sealed."

"Ah, the ministers are here."

Everybody stood up as the Box was lit and both Ministers of Magic were welcomed. The program was starting and so there was no more room for that conversation to continue.

Being a muggle-born, Hermione found everything around her fascinating. As Ron enthusiastically stuffed his pockets with Leprechaun gold, she examined one coin with interest.

She could hear Black scoffing behind her. Who's the rich witch to judge the Weasley boys who never in their life had enough? At least they had loving parents.

From what Hermione understood about pureblood antics and what Harry told her about his godfather Sirius, the Black family although rich and noble was definitely not something a person would want to be a part of. That's what made it easier for Hermione to ignore the insults and not give up on the dark witch. Because she genuinely believed, that professor Black simply didn't know any better.

But she promised to steer clear of her. And remembering the heat of their last encounter, she planned on making good on her promise.

The Bulgarian mascots arrived, and the girl completely lost her train of thought.

Those heavenly creatures were so beautiful. She has never seen anything like them. The veela. So fair and astonishing. She wanted to go to them. Maybe just a bit closer to better feel the magic of their presence. She tried to smooth her hair. Yes, she has to go down there, now.

She felt a strong and strangely familiar grip on her shoulder pushing her back to the seat. Not getting deterred, she tried to get up again, but the hand kept holding her down throughout the magical dance.

Annoyed, that someone is daring to stop her from falling to the feet of those incredible beings, she turned around, only to find professor Black's eyes, shining with mirth.

Free from the influence of the magical beings she shook her head. "Wh.. what..?"

Black just winked at her, smiling victoriously from ear to ear.

"I don't understand."

The professor leaned closer and said for only Hermione to hear. "Try to stay in your seat, pet. That frizzy mess on your head is already blocking my view enough as it is."

With that, she let her go. What the hell was that?

Shaking her head, Hermione turned to see the havoc that the veela presence managed to wreak.

Harry was hanging halfway over the railing and Ginny was trying with all her might to help him back up.

The veela were now spitting fire on the Leprechauns, their alluring magic broken.

Percy and Mr. Weasley shook themselves quickly and ran to Harry's aid. Ron somehow found himself lying on the floor of the Box while the twins were taking turns slapping each other to get back to their senses.

She chanced a glance behind her, to see almost every occupant of the box dishevelled. Even Draco, who looked to his well amused aunt.

"What sort of dark sorcery was that?"

He asked, trying to compose himself.

"The kind that attacks mainly horny teenagers and other susceptible people in need of a good ..."

Bellatrix was stopped by the daggers shooting from Mrs. Malfoy's eyes.

Ginny finally sat back next to her, Harry was ok.

"Wow." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know. I really thought all the guys were going to jump down."

Hermione's eyebrows drew together.

"Yes, the boys were acting a little out of it, but didn't you feel…"

Her words were lost in the boom of the commentator's voice.

She'll just have to ask about this later.

The game was a real treat for Hermione. Not the quidditch itself. But Black's reactions to the game turned out to be the main entertainment as she was wildly encouraging some players and shouting abuse at others in a language that was a far cry from appropriate. This reminded Hermione of die-hard football fans in London. Black would hate the comparison, Hermione thought with a smile.

The whole time Mrs. Malfoy was trying to nonverbally convey to Bellatrix to behave herself, but she was completely ignored by the witch.

Who would have thought that with Black around even something as boring as quidditch can be fun?

* * *

MINE

Hermione and the kids were running frantically through the camp.

This was not supposed to happen. At first it seemed just like loud celebrations, but now tents were on fire, people were trying to escape in every direction and the band of hooded wizards that started this were having a great time cursing left and right. The camp was under attack.

They reached the forest line and stopped to take a breath. Harry worried for his parents, as always, but he also wished to fight by their side. One day, he promised himself.

"Look! Up there!" Ginny was pointing at something high in the sky.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

Harry grabbed his omnioculars.

"Oh, crap! Those are the muggles. The family that owns this place."

"What?" Hermione squealed.

"Look." Harry handed her the gadget.

She zoomed in on the weird objects in the sky.

The man and wife were hanging tens of feet in the air, screaming frantically and flailing about, as the hooded people on the ground spun them around. And the baby. The little baby red from crying was completely at their mercy, as hopeless as his parents.

Before they had a chance to react, they noticed several of the hooded wizards advancing their way.

"We have to keep running," Harry yelled, grabbed Ginny's hand and darted through the crowd straight to the forest. The others followed suit.

The people were frantic. Hermione held on to her wand and tried to keep her sight on a ginger head before her.

This is nothing, just like another practice with Black, she desperately tried to calm herself. But she was well aware that one night of attack spells did not in any way make her ready for a real fight with grown up and clearly far more experienced wizards who weren't just playing around and so she kept running.

It was complete chaos. She lost the others and she didn't even know where she was running. People were bumping into each other and all she could hear were screams.

Someone grabbed her, pulled her from the mass of bodies and dragged her from the path to the darkness of the woods.

Hermione screamed as loudly as she could, kicking and fighting to get free, when the person started yelling over her.

"SHUT UP! BE QUIET! IT'S ME FOR FUCK'S SAKE."

Black. It was Black again.

"Merlin, you have a voice. Do yourself a favour and keep it down." The professor kept holding onto Hermione's forearm.

"How did you find me?"

Her question was ignored. Instead, Black looked around herself and started walking to the darkness, pulling her with. "Come on!"

If she had to choose between a bunch of masked strangers ready for a fight and a night in the woods with this crazy witch, she would choose the latter and so she followed without protests.

Then she realized something.

"The others, I lost them in the crowd, we have to get them, too. They might be in danger."

The professor kept her pace.

"Your little friends should be safe. Definitely safer than you, pet."

"What do you mean by that?"

They reached a small clearing with a few large stones that provided some form of a cover.

"We can stay here. This place looks defensible enough."

Hermione sat down on a flat rock and thought out loud. "That family. Those people are targeting muggles."

"This is your first large wizarding event, I see. And nobody bothered to warn you." Black shook her head in disbelief. "Then let me be the one to break it to you. Although technically it's illegal, many wizards have a hobby of hunting muggles and sometimes muggle-borns for fun. However, this time around it seems that it got way out of hand. And I don't know what possessed them to pull a stunt like this on an event of this size, stuffed to the brim with aurors. Most of them are probably drunk which only makes them more dangerous. Looks like Mad-Eye and his merry band are going to have a long night cleaning this up."

Hermione clutched her wand in her suddenly shaking hand. She felt sick.

Black looked at her with a serious face. "If you're going to hurl, I'm out of here."

But why was she here in the first place? Black can protect herself easily and as a pureblood those hooded wizards weren't likely going to attack her, anyway.

"So, how did you enjoy the game, pet?" the witch said as she saddled up next to her.

"Are you truly asking me that now? In the middle of the woods while hiding from a bunch of drunk and dangerous blood-purists?"

"Not up to your standards of entertainment, is it? Would you rather play a drinking game instead? So would I. But unfortunately, my flask is empty."

The girl locked eyes with the witch, million questions swirling through her mind. None of this made sense. Did Black just forget to hate her, or will she switch back to her normal self anytime soon?

"I'm your teacher. I have a responsibility. Besides, the match put me in quite the forgiving mood."

How did she…? Oh, right, the eye contact. Hermione completely fell out of the habit of shielding her mind. Or attempting it, anyway.

"You're not obliged to protect me during holidays."

"No, I suppose not. But as I said, I'm your teacher. Meaning I taught you a whole year. I saw your strengths and weaknesses and let's face it. You're nowhere near good enough to hold your own against one of them, let alone more."

"Are you saying that after everything I'm still not good enough?"

"Yes, exactly. In regards of duelling you still have a long way ahead of you. But do not despair, pet. As I'm sure you already know, fourth year is mostly the year of counter curses."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I've read the textbook. I'm looking forward to it."

Black gave a resigned sigh. "Of course, you read the textbook. Maybe it's a good thing. Now you can spend less time in the library and focus your energy on practice. With a lot of work and patience there's a chance we can make a witch out of you, yet."

Out of nowhere the girl burst out laughing, taking Bellatrix aback.

"What is it?"

Hermione couldn't even answer. The laughter was contagious, and Black's lips formed a smile.

"What are you laughing about?"

She focused and calmed down a bit. "Nothing. It's nothing. I just realized that this is probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't get used to it, pet. I suppose I just had a really nice holiday. That doesn't mean I'm going to coddle you lot this year."

"No, of course not, professor."

Looking at the unpredictable enigma that was her professor, she felt her chest swell with joy. How is it possible that she actually missed this woman? Absentmindedly running her eyes over her figure, her thoughts went back to the veela. They were undoubtedly gorgeous, but Bellatrix possessed entirely different kind of beauty.

Black's head suddenly shot up. "Do you hear that?"

Hermione listened to the sounds of the forest. "No, I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. No screams or bangs. I think it is safe to come out now." The witch got up and headed to the trees.

She escorted Hermione to the edge of the woods. They could see Mr. Weasley who was talking to Harry's mother. The others were standing nearby, looking anxious.

"Go ahead. Looks like your group is really missing its brain."

Hermione chuckled.

"See you at school, pet." The woman turned to leave.

She couldn't leave it like this. There was one thing she had to say.

"Professor Black?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for protecting me."

"Don't mention it. Ever." And with that and a smirk she apparated away.


	8. Chapter 8

ENTER PUBERTY!

Bella was sitting behind her desk, her eyes bleeding. The students were working in pairs. For their first lesson of the year she had them practicing a simple disarming spell, just to see how they'll do. If Gilderoy Lockheart hasn't died already trying to play a hero, she would find him and kill him herself.

Weasley kept being disarmed by Potter over and over again, his face as red as his hair. The little show off couldn't be bothered to give his less talented friend a chance to try the spell.

Granger was the opposite. She was paired with Longbottom and instead of casting the spell, she was patiently encouraging him, while he waved his wand around and nothing was happening. His wand then hit the floor. "How did you do that?" He asked with confusion.

She looked at him pitifully. "I didn't disarm you, Neville. You just dropped it."

"Oh, right." He picked up his wand sadly and kept trying.

One of the better cases was Draco, who successfully disarmed Parkinson. She however had her mind in the gutter. "Oh, Draco. You're so good with your wand." She then proceeded to retrieve her wand, turning her back on him and leaning for it languidly, giving him the perfect view of her young little butt. Could this girl be any more obvious? And Draco was none the wiser. But others noticed.

Crabbe and Goyle weren't even trying to do something. They were just standing around ogling her.

Finnigan was also staring at the presented body part, waving his wand randomly. Suddenly there was a scream.

"Ouch! You git! You set me on fire!" Thomas dropped to the floor and tried to stifle his burning robes.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and waving her wand she doused him with water, splashing some other kids in the process.

"Wands down!"

The students did so immediately. She rubbed her temples; the headache was back.

"I've seen enough. Draco, Potter, come here to the front. The rest of you watch. And pay attention!"

She missed holiday already.

* * *

DRINKIES

It was several days before she and Snape both had time to go for a drink. Both of them needed to vent about the events of this year. They sat at their favourite table at the Three broomsticks as he started talking.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it's good to see you, Bella. Everyone is constantly talking about the Tournament, it's truly tedious."

"I agree. Plus, that flood of students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang is making everyone act even dumber than usual. It's like the students can't focus for five seconds. Hormonal children!"

"You have no idea. Yesterday, I caught a sixth year Ravenclaw trying to steal some Amortentia during a lesson."

Bellatrix shook her head. "Aren't they supposed to be the smart ones?"

"Clearly the sorting hat can make a mistake. And the best part? She was going to try to slip it to Victor Krum himself. What is it with this endless obsession with quidditch players?"

Bella laughed. He gave her a look.

"Well, that could have been funny. You shouldn't have stopped her."

He kept staring at her, eyebrows raised just a bit.

"Come on. I was merely joking. Oh, and I had a question for you. How's Draco doing in potions?"

"You don't have to worry about him, he's one of the better ones."

She smiled. "That's good."

Snape went on to tease her. "Although he can't get out of a shadow of a certain mudblood." But to his surprise, she just kept smiling.

"Yeah, I'll have to do something about her. She keeps getting paired with Longbottom during my lessons and doesn't get enough practice."

Severus suppressed the need to roll his eyes. Not this again.

"I see. What a tragedy. You'll just have to give her another detention."

"Yes, I think you're right."

She can't be serious.

"Bella, I was kidding. I thought you were over this. She's not your little animal to play with when you get bored."

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's just really painful to watch her waste away when she should practice, that's it."

"So, you're not planning on giving her detention just for fun? For _your _fun, to be exact."

"Since when are you such a brave and noble defender of mudbloods? I thought that only extended to your special muddy childhood friend."

"Don't talk about her that way."

"Because you're the only one who can call your precious Lily a mud"

"Don't."

"Hypocrite."

"Bitch."

Bella couldn't contain a cackle. "Oh, Sev. So sensitive today, are we? And anyway, didn't you have Potter dusting all your shelves just yesterday? Talking about unnecessary detentions."

"He was talking during my lesson," Snape reasoned. Then he took a sip of his drink and added "And I was in a bad mood."

"Right. Aren't you always," Bella drawled.

"Not always. I ran into Dumbledore this afternoon. It's happening tonight. They're bringing them to the forest." Bella's eyes shone with excitement. "He said we should leave them at peace for a few days but then it's safe to go take a look. Are you interested?"

"Hell, yes. Count me in."

"Alright. Think of it as an opportunity to get distracted. Leave the girl alone. She's not your problem."

"Stop worrying, would you? I'll figure something out."

* * *

STRAYING THOUGHTS

Hermione sat under a tree by the black lake. Her Charms essay was done. There was a movement at the edge of the woods. Earlier she thought she saw a fire in the middle of the forbidden forest, but now there was nothing. She's probably just overworked.

Two figures emerged from the forest and headed slowly to the lake. It was Black and Snape; they were talking and didn't notice her.

When they came closer, she could see their faces. He wasn't bored. That's a first. They both wore the same expression of wonder. What were they doing in the forest?

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. Are they having an affair? Were they doing something like _that _in the woods?

She tried to calm herself. This is none of her business. And for what she knew, they were both single, anyway, so they weren't doing anything wrong. But she was overwhelmed by feelings of disgust and hurt. The more graphically she pictured them together the more grossed out she got. His long thin fingers undoing the corset. Her opening his robes button after button. Their lips meeting passionately; her tongue darting out to meet his. _Stop it, Hermione! Stop it at once! _She scolded herself. How long will she have to suffer the consequences of one stupid, broken dream?

Thinking about all this while still staring at the walking couple of professors she noticed that two pairs of eyes were staring back at her. She sorely realized that she must have vocalized her disgust when she imagined them together. Oh, no. She quickly hid her face behind an open book on her lap and pretended to read. After a while she heard footsteps approaching.

...

Bella and Severus exchanged a look.

"Did you see…" he tried to finish the sentence but couldn't bring himself to put it into words.

"Yeah. It's like her mind was screaming. It would be hard not to."

Sev sighed. "And here goes my good day."

"Is that what the whole school thinks about us? That we're shagging?"

"I hope not! You're not exactly my type."

"What? Is a pureblood too much for you? Or is it the fact that I'm not a nun?"

"If you're referring to the fact that you have all the subtlety of a drag queen, then I suppose the answer is yes."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act surprised. Half the students don't look you in the eyes because they are terrified. The other half is drowning in your cleavage."

"Whatever. I'm going over there."

"Bella, you can't attack a student because you dislike her private thoughts."

"I can give her detention."

"No, you cannot. She didn't do anything."

"She gave me an image of your tongue in my throat. She needs to suffer!"

"You know what, I digress. See you at dinner."

...

The footsteps stopped right in front of her, the sun was blocked by a tall figure.

"Even you, pet?"

Hermione shyly raised her eyes from the book.

"Even you turned into a brainless, sex obsessed little pervert like the rest of this soddin' school?"

Hermione tried her best to shield her mind. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, of course you don't, little liar. Thanks for the disgusting mental image. Severus is trying to wave it away but I'm certain he'll give you hell later. Enjoy your next potions."

With a flicker of hope she tried to speak. "So the two of you.. aren't.."

Black raised her eyebrows. "None of your business, rude girl. But no, we weren't doing anything kinky."

"What were you doing in the forbidden forest, then?"

"Again. None of your business."

Hermione realized something. "I saw fires earlier," she remarked.

"You just can't help yourself, can you? I can see it already. Sooner or later you'll mention this to your friends and then in the dead of night you go sneak in there to explore the situation and before you know it, you'll get violated by centaurs or eaten by spiders. Oh, well. Nice knowing you, pet." Black turned her back on the girl and started walking away.

"Is it something forbidden? Or illegal?"

Black turned back to her, ready to scold her for the out of line behaviour and inappropriate questions, but then she got an idea. Her whole posture changed as she spoke.

"Are you curious, pet? Do you want to know what I was doing in the woods?"

Hermione was immediately suspicious. "You're just making fun of me."

"If you dare, I can sneak you in there and show you. But it would have to be at night." That mysterious, scary smile was right back at Black's face. A glint of mad excitement in her eyes.

"I'm a student. This isn't allowed," Hermione said meekly.

"You'd be safe with me. I can't tell you anything. They charmed us, everybody who knows about this is tongue tied. That's the only way to successfully keep a secret in Hogwarts. But I can show you. Discreetly."

In the end her curiosity won out. "All right, I'm in."

"Good. I have a feeling you're going to like it."

* * *

INTO THE WOODS

Right around midnight Bella heard a shy knock on her door. With a spring in her steps she opened her door.

"AAAAGH!" Bellatrix screamed in shock! Then she realized what she was seeing. Cloaked and hooded Hermione Granger with what appeared to be a stocking mask on her face. She grabbed her and angrily pulled her into her chambers. "What in Salazar's name do you think you're doing?"

As the door closed behind them, the girl pulled her hood down and rolled up the stocking to her forehead. "You said we need to be discreet. So, I'm wearing something sneaky. Did I scare you?" she asked with a smile.

"No, of course not." Bella immediately composed herself. "But you look even worse than usual."

Hearing those words Hermione deflated. "That was mean, even for you," she said in an almost whisper. Black just ignored her words completely.

"Take that bloody thing off. I'm escorting you. If we ran into someone, how am I supposed to explain this?"

"So, what is your plan, then?"

"Easy. I'm just going to say you have a detention. So, mask off, now."

"Alright." Hermione took it off. As they were leaving together, she said, "You were definitely scared." Bella scoffed, and they walked to the gate. Luckily, they didn't run into any trouble.

As they were walking through the woods, the professor noticed something odd about her student. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?" Hermione answered, as she was traipsing between the trees, head down and shoulders sagged.

"I just arranged you an adventure in the forbidden forest in the dead of night. You should be more excited."

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking," she tried to be polite.

"Yeah, you probably are. That sourpuss expression is just your face. My mistake."

Hermione pouted, making Black laugh even more. After a few more minutes the girl caved in.

"Alright, if you must know. Victor Krum's fangirls are now making the library uninhabitable. I can hardly study there, every single time he shows up, he's immediately followed by a flock of stupid hens. That's why I was outside the other day. I was doing my homework. During the summer I missed the library so much and now I come back here only to find this. It sucks."

Black looked at the troubled girl. Maybe she can turn this into an advantage.

"Granger, you're a special case, aren't you?"

"Thank you, professor."

Bellatrix smiled and shook her head.

"Alright. Let me make you an offer. I'll arrange you a permanent access to the restricted section of the library," The girl's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "If… you'll pair up with anyone from Slytherin during the Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons."

Bella had a mean smirk. She could see Hermione's inner battle. The girl is cornered. Rubbing it in, she continued.

"I understand if you refuse, there's no shame in admitting you're not good enough."

Hermione fumed. The image of beautifully quiet and serene restricted section was right there, just within her grasp. But having to duel Slytherins? This will be hell.

"Fine! I'll do it."

"There's my feisty pet." Behind the smirk Black looked almost proud.

What the hell have I just agreed to? Hermione thought.

"Come on. We're nearly there."

Black shoved aside a few branches as they reached a clearing. There were three gigantic cages with…

"DRAGONS! Oh my god! Those are real dragons! I can't believe you took me here to show me _real dragons! _Thank you, thank you, thank you!" In her excitement, she jumped on Bellatrix and enveloped her in a bearhug, burying her face in the curly black veil.

The soft body she was hugging went completely rigid. Too late Hermione realized, what she has done. She couldn't even move from the shock of it.

"OFF!" Was the one thing that Black said. Finally, her limbs started to listen, and she let go and made a few hasty steps back, just in case the witch would lash out.

With wide eyes she started to apologize, but Black wouldn't even let her. She raised her hand to stop the oral diarrhoea before it arrived. "Don't speak. Whatever. It's fine. Just don't do it again."

Hermione was chewing on the apology she was now not allowed to give.

"Just focus on the dragons, miss Granger."

The girl faced the three creatures, trying to follow her professor's example and just block out the last minute.

"They are magnificent. Can we go closer?"

"Yes. But try not to wake them up."

"Alright." Hermione went a bit closer to the largest one. "Is that Hungarian Horntail?"

"Yes. Can you recognize the other two?" Black eyed her curiously.

"This relatively small green one is Welsh Green. And the other one looks like Chinese Fireball."

"Correct."

The girl inspected them as closely as she dared. She didn't even realize, that her face had the same expression as she previously saw on Black and Snape.

"Like what you see?" The professor asked her with significantly less sarcasm than usual.

"Yes. The book doesn't even begin to describe… I mean it says everything about their physical properties, history, biology and such, but not the influence of their presence."

"As I tried to tell you many times. In some cases, books just aren't enough. However, the one you read is a good one. I have a copy somewhere as well."

Hermione just continued to admire the dragons when the words sunk in. "Hang on, how do you know which book I read?"

Bellatrix kept her expression perfectly neutral, but she couldn't stop her cheeks from turning a shade pinker. "I saw you read it in the Great Hall the other day."

"_The other day _was probably a year ago." She looked at her professor with suspicion.

"I have a good memory." Black answered simply, looking at the dragons instead of her.

"Clearly."

Is she keeping an eye on me? Hermione had very mixed feelings about this theory. The young, girly part of her was excited. The reasonable, intelligent part was just freaked out. Over the summer she looked into some literature about pureblood history. Apparently in several time periods it was not unheard of that a pureblood chose a mudblood as a companion of sorts. To service him or to entertain, the cases varied. It was a long time ago, but house Black was ancient. Who knows if they kept to some traditions?

The girl reached within her for an extra strong dose of Gryffindor courage and confronted the witch.

"I am very grateful to you, that you brought me here tonight. And I'm happy that you'll arrange that pass to the restricted section. I'll make a good use of it, if I survive the duelling. But I have to know… What do you want with me?"

Bellatrix stepped closer to her, looking at the girl while she thought about the answer. The same question was bothering her for a while now. Even Sev asked her that a few times. She settled on saying what she knew that was true.

"You fascinate me. You are a mudblood. The lowest of the low. And yet almost the entire staff is writing sonnets about your brilliance, ready to name you the witch of the century, or something. And for some reason, that I just fail to understand… you are far less scared of me than most of the other students. You just… fascinate me."

Hermione listened to every word Black said to her with baited breath. She truly thought about her words before she answered in a low, clear voice.

"Who people are is not determined by their blood. It's their actions and their life choices that matter."

It was after two in the morning when Bellatrix dropped the girl off by the portrait of Fat Lady. Most of their way back they spent in silence. As she said the correct password, she turned to Black, saying: "Goodnight, professor."

"Night Granger," she said. And then she added "Happy birthday," and left.

Hermione stared at the disappearing form.


	9. Chapter 9

ALLERGIES

"Do you want to pair up for a duel? No that's stupid. Hey, how 'bout I let you kick my butt at DADA while everyone watches? Yes, that makes perfect sense."

As she sat on a bench in the corridor, she didn't even realize she started to talk out loud.

"What're you doin', Hermione?"

The girl started. "Ginny, you scared me. I'm just trying to figure out how to casually pair up with someone from Slytherin for the next lesson with Black."

Ginny sat next to her. "Really? Why on earth would you do that?"

"A free pass to the restricted section." Hermione smiled.

"Let me guess. Black made you a deal."

"Yes. The other day she took me to… " The girl started choking and coughing. Ginny put her hand on Hermione's back.

"Are you ok? What's happening?" The spell subsided after a few moments. Hermione tried to catch her breath while looking at Ginny's face. "Did Black do this to you?"

"I'm not sure. But it looks like I can't tell you anything else. I'm sorry, Gin."

"I can't believe what she's doing to you. That bitch!"

"That bitch will see you at seven for detention." The girls froze as said teacher arose from behind a corner. "Heard poor Mrs. Norris caught flees somewhere." she said as she was walking straight to them.

She stopped dangerously close and leaned forward placing both hands on the backrest of the bench trapping Ginny in the place, who just shrunk back as much as she could. "Ever bathed a cat in serum?" The redhead couldn't speak or look her in the eyes. She just shook her head no. "Perfect. Then it's settled. And if I were you, I'd refrain from the name-calling behind people's back. Better say it to their face. That is if you have the guts."

Ginny looked up. Seeing the professor's expression her courage left and all she could say was "I'm sorry professor."

"Oh, you will be." She whispered. Then she winked at Hermione and left them alone in the corridor.

"Are you OK?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"I think so. Merlin, how can you stand her? She makes Snape look like a pet bat." The girls burst out laughing. After they calmed down Ginny asked, "Do you know who are you going to duel with?"

"Not really. I was thinking maybe Parkinson. I think I could take her down. But it's a dead end. Either I get roasted during a lesson. Or if I win, the Slytherins will probably go back to sneak-attacking me on the corridors."

"So, either way you're screwed."

"Pretty much."

"Is it worth it?"

"Definitely. I'm becoming allergic to Victor Krum and his fan club." Hermione scrunched her face in distaste.

"But he's dreamy, isn't he?"

"Merlin, you sound like Lavender."

"Wow. That was mean! And anyways, I like Harry."

"Yes, I know."

"So, you don't think so?"

"What?"

"That Krum is absolutely dreamy?"

"You just have a thing for quidditch players."

"And you're deflecting. Come on. If not him then who do you fancy, hmm?"

"No one. I fancy no one."

"There must be somebody, don't hold back."

Hermione stopped answering.

"Come on! I know you fancy your studies best but it's ok to live a little."

* * *

LIVING

It happened after the first Triwizard task. She and the others were cheering for Cedric, the Hogwarts champion, but she found her eyes wandering time and time again to professor Black, who was standing at the edge of the arena as one of the 'dragon squad' who were supposed to step in if everything went to hell.

The witch had her hair up in a messy bun and wore a bright red cloak over her usual robes. From the stands she looked both tiny and dangerous. Her focus was solely on the dragons.

Fleur handled herself quite well. Until her skirt caught on fire. She managed to put it out and get the golden egg while showing quite a lot of skin, the skirt was in tatters. The loudness of the cheers was overwhelming. While clapping enthusiastically for the half veela she got a feeling like someone is staring at her. Was it Black? But when she glanced at her, the professor was just staring at the dragon.

Krum went in last. Ron was the ultimate fanboy. Even though he wanted Hogwarts to win, he simply couldn't contain his excitement when the champion walked in and faced his dragon. As Hermione sat there, she started to feel her period coming. A bit early this month but whatever. The first task ended, and she hurried to the bathrooms. She sat down, ready to use the usual superabsorbent and auto-cleaning charms on her panties. But this wasn't period. Staring at the white substance that made a patch on her underwear she used one finger to probe the source of the mess. Her lips down there were full of it. She felt swollen and it was getting hard to breathe. While on her shy exploration her finger brushed her clit. A current ran through the length of her legs.

Oh my, what am I doing?! She knew what this was, of course, she has done a research on this topic, although a small one. Bless the internet and the muggle way of sharing information. She hastily charmed her underwear clean and then used toilet paper to clean herself up.

That evening she opted for a cold shower. Not that it helped her. As she went to bed she was dreaming of red cloak, heaving chest, full lips. In her dream professor Black took her on a detention to the library. She had her rearranging the books on high shelves so that they stood upside down. Black was sitting on a sofa, watching her work. Then she fell from a ladder and kept falling through an endless pit while Black was watching from above. She thought she might die, but instead she fell into the softest red blanket that existed. And Black was there with her. "I'm a student. This isn't allowed." Black looked at her lips. "You'd be safe with me. I can show you."

She woke up in the dead of night, all the other girls were asleep. Her blanket was tangled between her legs. She knew she was wet again. The pressure felt so good, it gave her relief. She hugged her blanket tight with her limbs and rubbed her body against it. Her nipples were brushing the cloth of her t-shirt. She couldn't think. She didn't want to think.

Hermione rolled herself on her stomach, bend her knees and spread her legs as much as she could. She rubbed her thin panties against the blanket that got bunched up beneath her. It felt so wonderful. Mind still so hazy from sleeping she thought of Black running and cackling. She thought of the wild black curls and how it felt to press her face to them. Her young breasts were straining against the t-shirt. She rubbed her body in long movements and as if her body had a mind of its own, she picked up the pace.

Something was happening. Holding her breath, she kept moving until all her muscles screamed for oxygen. When she couldn't stand it anymore, she took a breath and with that her body spasmed. Her hand shot down and she pressed the blanket as tightly against her crotch as she could. Burying her face in the pillow she kept pressing and spasming and some sounds escaped her lips. In her mind she started repeating Bella, Bella, Bella.

Afterwards, as the excitement started to leave her body she felt so badly, terrified and ashamed of her thoughts. Not the act itself but thinking about professor Black was wrong. But she was now hazy and exhausted. She can't think about this now. She will just go to sleep.

* * *

THE LIBRARY

Lately Bella found herself browsing the restricted section of the library more often than before. She kept telling herself that she's bored and in need of a good read. One chilly Saturday during lunch she kept casually glancing to the Gryffindor table.

"Going to the library today, are we?" Snape said as she ran her eyes over the mass of students missing one particular bushy head.

"Yes, I think I will." Bella was so absorbed in her mind she missed the sarcasm.

"Have fun." He wished her as she left.

I just need to find something to read. Something interesting. Bella reasoned with herself as she entered the library. She could hear the flock whispering loudly.

"What does he want with her?"

"I wish he would speak to me."

"Maybe he's just telling her, that she's disturbing him from studying or something. I would be disturbed, too. Look at that face."

"At least with her you get what you see. Muddy inside, ugly outside." They all giggled and gawked around the corner.

Black heard enough. She came right behind the girls, leaned forward and said, "Get lost."

They were gone before she could blink. She carefully looked at the scene that the girls were spying on. Hermione Granger was standing near the entrance to the restricted section, apparently heading for lunch, and she was having a conversation with no other than Victor Krum.

"You actually want to go with me?" she just asked him in disbelief.

"Yes, I do. You are not like other girls and I want to know you better. What you say?"

"I wasn't even planning on going to the ball."

"But will you go with me?"

"Is this why have you been coming here all this time? To ask me to the Yule ball?"

"Yes. But then you started going to that forbidden section and I know I soon run out of time. It was now or never."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Then she noticed her. Bella didn't even pretend anything, she looked straight at her, curious to hear the answer. Lately the girl has been antsy around her. It was almost entertaining. Probably because now she was properly challenged during the lessons. Hermione looked into her eyes for just a few moments before hastily answering "Well, alright then. I'll go with you."

"Great! That is great!" As he said goodbye, he made a mess of her name and disappeared.

Hermione gave a loud sigh and rubbed her temples. Then she raised her eyes to see the mildly amused professor.

"What?" Hermione said rudely.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." The smirk still there.

The girl almost left, but then she swiftly walked back to the now surprised professor. She got all in her face and started ranting.

"I can go to the ball with a handsome young man. Victor is dreamy. Yes, very dreamy and I'm a girl and he's a boy and we're going to the ball together!"

Bella focused with all her might not to laugh. She tried for a serious expression, but her eyes shone with mirth. "Great."

"Yes, it is great! It's freaking fantastic. I am going!"

"Who's stopping you?"

Still breathing heavily, Hermione answered. "No one." And then she just turned on her heel and left.

Oh, my daft little pet, Bella thought.

* * *

PANSY

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

This lesson was tough. Everybody was now used to the fact that Hermione was just duelling Slytherins although nobody knew why. The rumours varied. After a few lessons when she had to come up to someone and practically challenge them to a duel, they instead started taking turns with her, probably seeing it as a form of entertainment. Today she was facing Malfoy which wasn't good. She hated to admit it, but the git was really good at DADA. After all he had a lot of practice with his bullying activities.

She was giving it her all as Black taught them how to cast stupefy and how to protect yourself effectively from said curse. The right combination of Protego and simple dodging was the key.

The floor was covered with pillows and every time someone got hit, Black just lazily pointed her wand at the lying figure casting Rennervate. Hermione was focused but it was impossible to overlook the hate glares sent her way from Parkinson. As they duelled, she said "Could you please tell your girlfriend to calm down? We're just duelling!"

"What girlfriend?" Draco asked defensively. Hermione subtly motioned Pansy's way. "What the hell, Granger? She's not my girlfriend. Stupefy!"

"Protego!" He dodged and they kept talking. "Clearly you should tell her that, she doesn't seem like she got the news. Stupefy!"

Draco dodged and the curse hit Crabbe to the back. He crumbled to the ground. Black just lazily swished her wand, bringing him back with bored expression.

"This is not news. And it's none of your business."

They exchanged another round of curses.

"Who are you going to the ball with then?"

"Geez, Granger! You sound like my aunt. Stupefy!"

She opened her eyes to see the ceiling of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Raising her head, she found Malfoy smirking victoriously. "Had enough yet?"

"Now you sound like your freaking aunt."

"What?"

"Nothing." With difficulty, Hermione stood up and raised her wand again. "Well whoever you're going with I feel sorry for, because Pansy is going to kill her."

"I haven't asked anyone yet, there's still plenty of time."

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!" He looked at Hermione with interest, forgetting to glare for a second. "Do you think she'd want to go with me?"

"Stupefy!"

The blonde boy crumbled to the ground in front of her eyes for the first time.

"Nice, Hermione!" Harry gave her a pat on the shoulder and continued to practice with Ron. Professor Black raised Draco right back to consciousness.

"Yes. Just do us all a favour and ask her before she spontaneously combusts." They both glanced the girl's way. She shot Hermione another hateful look, then smiled at Draco, waving her fingers in what she probably thought was a flirty gesture and turned back to her opponent. "This is getting painful to watch." Hermione remarked.

"Stupefy!"

She opened her eyes to see the ceiling once more.

* * *

EXCHANGING PLEASANTRIES

Bella was checking her reflection in the mirror. Maybe this was too much? But no, she's a Black. There's no such thing as too much. She secured her trusty flask on the thigh that was hidden by her dress and went to the entrance hall. Severus was waiting for her by one of the torches, deciding they'll suffer through the night together rather than apart.

On her way she made a few people stop dead in their tracks. But no, definitely not too much.

"You look like an expensive prostitute," was all he had to say.

"Thank you. And you look like you couldn't be bothered to use a shampoo in this decade."

"Thank you. Shall we?"

"We shall."

They ran into McGonagall in the doorway to the Great hall. "Truly, Bellatrix?"

"Good evening, Minerva. The hall looks amazing."

McGonagall shook her head disapprovingly and went to the entrance hall to wait for the champions.

"Told you."

"Shut up."

* * *

FOREIGN ACQUAINTANCES

Hermione spent literally the whole day in the dormitory getting ready. She acquired a ton of magical products in advance and decided to go all in. Why not? How many times will she have a chance to go dancing at school? And after a few lessons she realized she really enjoys dancing.

When she arrived in the entrance hall Victor was waiting for her, his eyes shining in wonder. He looked truly handsome, his robes fitting him perfectly.

He bowed to her and acted like a true gentleman. She was a bit disappointed when she wanted to say hi to Harry and Ron, but they just looked right through her. Never mind, she'll find them later. She was determined to enjoy this night no matter what.

When Fleur showed up, she had to gulp. A half veela indeed. Hermione briefly considered going over there and introducing herself, but immediately dismissed it. If she wants to make an international friend, she has a potential one right next to her.

And so, Victor and she chatted for a while. When she managed to ignore the horrendous accent, Hermione found he was quite nice. And surprisingly smart for a Quidditch player. No wonder he wasn't interested in any of those dumb bimbos but rather in someone like her. The realization hit her. _He's actually interested in me._ Her stomach did a somersault. And now it was time for the first dance. She swallowed her nerves, put on a smile and confidently entered the hall side by side with Victor Krum.

* * *

WHERE IS SHE?

Bella and Sev were standing in the back and discreetly having a swig from the flask. The ball was about to start. She moved a bit to have a good view of the dance floor.

Finally, the door opened, and the champions and their dates entered.

What the hell? Wasn't Granger supposed to be with Krum? She probably changed her mind and just didn't go altogether. Bella found herself feeling sad. She realized she was looking forward to seeing how her pet cleans up.

Turns out that Krum is just another shallow brainless quidditch player, bringing a gorgeous sexy brunette she didn't recall. But everyone has Defence Against the Dark Arts, she should know her. Is she from Beauxbatons?

The music started and they took their places ready to dance. He whispered something to her ear making her laugh. Merlin, she's familiar! Who is she? "Sev, who's that pretty brunette in blue dress? The one dancing with Krum?"

"How should I know? Probably a student number two hundred and forty-four. Who am I to remember them all?"

She just couldn't look away curious what kind of gorgeous little wench took her Hermione's place. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind of the possessive thoughts. She decided that later she'll casually approach the girl to get a closer look.

* * *

THE YULE BALL AND THE MAGIC

The evening was magical, and it was just the beginning. Victor turned out to be an excellent dancer, leading her with grace and confidence. She felt like everyone is staring at her. She tried not to look at the crowds and just enjoy the song. Soon, Dumbledore and McGonagall joined them on the dance floor. And then others. Songs mingled together and after a while they decided to take a break and find something to drink.

Victor excused himself for a minute to say hi to his friends. Hermione happily sipped her beverage, her eyes gliding over the magnificent Great hall when she noticed someone approaching her. She raised her eyes to meet two dark orbs, staring at her in shock.

_MERLIN'S BEARD!_

Taking in professor Black's attire the girl dropped her butterbeer. Neither of them even looked down on the smashed glass and the spilled liquid. Bellatrix was wearing the brightest Gryffindor red Hermione has ever seen. And golden jewellery. The dress wasn't corseted like her usual, it was more of a Greek style with very low-cut cleavage. And the beautiful long skirt rich in folds had a slit going as high as the top of her thigh, showing one beautiful, perfect milky leg. Her hair was styled differently than usual as well, Greek to match her dress.

Nothing could prepare her for what happened next.

"Hermione?" She couldn't speak. She wanted to answer, but she didn't even know what to say. Black called her by her name! "It's you."

"Pro-professor Black, good evening," she finally managed to say. _Oh my god, she didn't recognize me!_

"You look… I mean… How are you? Having fun?" Black was completely out of her element. But so was Hermione.

"Great. I'm… I'm having a great time," she said to the professor's cleavage, forgetting to raise her eyes.

Black tried to get herself back in control. She looked around them. "Your date is coming back. Enjoy the night, pet." And before Hermione could answer she turned her back on her and hastily walked away. Whatever Hermione wanted to say or do, she forgot, because she could see almost all of her bare back.

Come on, Hermione, focus. Enjoy the night.

* * *

LOW MOMENT

"Looks like your muddy pet is getting laid tonight," Severus said as he watched Bellatrix watching Hermione and Krum going to the garden.

"Good for her." She knocked back another cup of the punch. Earlier she caught the Weasley twins trying to spike it with about a litre of some Russian muggle vodka. In the end she helped them with the task, saying to herself 'What the hell'.

"Come on, let's take a walk. I can't stand to watch this pity party." He grabbed her by the elbow and directed her through the door and to the corridors.

"I said I'm fine! What are you doing?" Bella complained all the way. Sev decided to stop in a random corridor.

"This level of possessiveness over a student…" He was cut off.

"Don't patronize me. You of all people are in no position to judge."

"Nice. Really charming, tonight, are you?"

She closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "Sorry. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I know you're just trying to look out for me."

"Look, you can have favourite students. Everybody does it, it's not a secret."

"But I can't!" She shouted. "My favourite student can't be a mudblood. It's impossible. My family would never understand."

Snape knew how much he's risking with his question. "All of your family?"

Bella took in a sharp breath. "Don't start about her. I can't take it tonight."

Snape thinks and then places a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I think I had enough of this ball. Watching students act like animals is not my idea of entertainment, so I'm going to bed. But let me give you something to think about. Is it possible, that this big problem of yours is all in your head?" And with that he left.

Bella stayed behind, mulling over his words. It's ok to have a favourite student. And whatever Granger decides to do tonight it's none of her business. She can try and be supportive of her favourite student.

* * *

THE TALK

She ran like crazy. After the first corner she threw down her heels and continued barefoot. She didn't get far, however, because she hit someone.

"Professor Snape?"

"Your eyes are clearly working. Can you then give me an explanation as to why you decided to physically run into me?"

Chest heaving, she answered, frantically looking around her. "I'm sorry professor." She needs to think. She needs to talk to someone. There's one person. Only one person. "Do you know where I can find professor Black?"

Snape raised his eyebrows, looking at her for an uncomfortably long time.

"Second floor, the door on the right side of the Grand staircase." With that he headed away, robes swishing.

Hermione tried to calm herself down, but she couldn't slow her frantically beating hard. It was probably the worst idea she ever got, but all she could think was 'I need Black'. She truly found the professor at said place, toying with a suit of arms.

"Professor Black, I need to talk to you about something." Hermione said in a resigned voice. Black looked back over her shoulder.

"Now, pet? In the middle of Yule ball? Tell me, have you tried the punch?"

"No, not really. This is about that thing you said I can come and talk to you about if I need to."

"What thing?" she asked disinterestedly. Hermione forced herself to keep speaking.

"You know, that thing. Right after I had _that_ dream last year."

Now Black twirled around, facing Hermione. "Oh, great. Nothing better for a ball night than a sex-talk! For a minute there I was worried you wanted to discuss your last essay."

Hermione swallowed heavily. A sex-talk. Right, she can do this. Too late to back out now.

She had a hard time with how to begin.

Black got an idea. "Accio a cup of punch!" She exclaimed with a dramatic swish of her wand. Was she drunk? Hermione wondered.

After a minute there truly appeared a sloshing cup of punch. Black shoved it to her hands.

"Drink this. All of it."

After a few sips Hermione said: "It tastes funny."

"Drink."

The girl complied and finished her cup.

"Good. Now let's sit here and you can talk." They sat down on a window ledge.

"The dream that I had back then… Part of the reason that I was so freaked out was… "

She didn't want to say it. This was such a bad idea.

"Just say it. Don't think about it, just say it out loud."

"First I need to ask you something. I need to know how precisely does the spell in the toffee work."

"Why are you asking me this tonight? Why didn't you ask about this last year?"

"Back then I tried not to overthink it. It was just a dream and like you said, in my case it made sense that it turned weird. But tonight, something happened. With Victor."

And the night just keeps getting better and better.

"What did you do? Tell me all about it."

Yeah, she's drunk. And I might be as well. What was in that sodding punch?

"Nothing. And that's just the problem. We were walking in the garden, having a nice conversation and before I knew it, he was kissing me."

"Nice, scoring a quidditch star. Twenty points for Gryffindor!" Black exclaimed dramatically.

This was the first time Hermione was aware Black awarded points to anybody but a Slytherin.

"Nobody _scored_ anybody. It felt so odd and wrong. After a while I couldn't stand it, so I just ended it and ran off."

"You actually turned down a horny hunk like Victor Krum?" She laughed out loud. "I'd pay to see the look on his face. Being rejected by you of all people, with your pitiful blood status."

"I can't believe you're bringing this up again. How many times do I have to tell you, it's NOT ABOUT BLOOD!" She yelled.

"Calm down, pet. I can't help it if I find something funny. Stop taking everything so personally, would you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Why did she think this was a good idea in the first place?

"Come on, you were going to tell me something about your dream."

"There was a woman!" Hermione blurted out. "The dream. It was about a woman… doing stuff… to me."

Black's face twitched in a smile. This is good!

"So, you've finally come out. That's a big step. Congrats!" She shot a small firework out of the tip of her wand. Hermione couldn't believe it.

"Come out? WHAT?!"

"Now you are officially a member of two minorities! Imagine all the new ways I get to torture you now. This is a joyous moment. We should celebrate!"

Hermione just spluttered for words, not knowing what to say first.

"I can't believe you… You can't just assume. I'm not… At least I don't think so… And anyway, this is insane!"

"I can't assume what? That you're a _lesbian?_"

Upon hearing that word Hermione put her head in her hands. Well, that's why she ran straight to Black, isn't it? She wanted a straight, no nonsense answer and she got one. Sort of.

It makes sense. It makes too much of a sense for it not to be true. And being a person of logic, Hermione knew she couldn't hide from this. But Black seemed like she wasn't surprised at all… Oh, Merlin! She looked up to the professor's amused face.

"Don't tell me you knew."

"Don't tell me you didn't."

_Oh, MERLIN!_

"I suppose that I thought about it for a while now. There had been a few signs. But the full realization hit me just tonight. It's like all the clues came together. How did you know? And for how long?"

Bellatrix gave her a look.

"Pet, if I punched you every time, I found you staring down my corset, you'd have no teeth."

Hermione turned beet red. "I… I didn't…" She tried to come up with an excuse.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

They sat in silence for a while.

"You just figured it out tonight? Truly?"

"Yes."

"Unbelievable. And they call you the smart one. That's fifteen points from Gryffindor."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously! Did you think that all the straight girls drool over my boobs? Or anybody else's for that matter?"

"I mean… maybe?" Hermione waved her hand over the lovely full chest. "This is kind of hard to look away from. These are really big, and your usual corset is holding them quite nicely. It's like they're everywhere I look."

"Merlin, stop talking or I'll keep taking points."

"Ok." They sat in silence. "So… what happens now?"

"Hmm, let's see. Dancing. Check. Spike the punch. Check. Having a terrible kiss. Check. Tease Sev about his hair. Triple check. What else can we do on a ball night?" Was she just terribly confused or did Black really want to spend time with her?

"I wouldn't know, you tell me. This is my first ball ever."

"And how is it so far?" Bellatrix asked, eyes sparkling.

"Beautiful."


End file.
